Far Away
by RouruKim
Summary: Summary : Dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak mencintainya, diabaikan, diacuhkan hingga membuatnya ingin pergi menjauhinya setelah setahun lebih ikatan pernikahan membelenggunya. Membuatnya harus menjauhi sang suami yang sangat dicintainya. Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan XiuHan-LuMin (GS), Slight ChanMin Chanyeol-Minseok, Kris, Baekhyun, Sehun. M-(NC)/TWO SHOOT
1. Chapter 1

Xiumin / Minseok – **Luhan XiuHan-LuMin (GS)**

Slight **ChanMin-XiuYeol** Chanyeol-Minseok

Kris, Baekhyun, Sehun.

Rate : M (NC) Angsat

**Two Shoot**, Typo, Alur Cepat,..

**Summary :** Dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak mencintainya, diabaikan, diacuhkan hingga membuatnya ingin pergi menjauhinya setelah setahun lebih ikatan pernikahan membelenggunya. Membuatnya harus menjauhi sang suami yang sangat dicintainya karena sebuah alasan.

* * *

><p>Ini FF GS keduaku, dan lagi- lagi aku kesulitan bikin ff GS sampe mangap-mangap. Tapi demi request seorang teman, mau ga mau aku kabulkan.<p>

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu C-Clown dengan judul yang sama seperti FF nya. Maaf kalo judul dan jalan cerita sedikit kurang nyambung dan gak terlalu sama. Ini semua gara-gara aku lihat video fanmade ChanMin dengan back song lagunya C-Clown Far Away. Dan jadilah FF jelek dan angsat ini. Semoga ini tidak terlalu menyedihkan.

**H.A.P.P.Y_R.E.A.D.D.I.G**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING..!<strong>

**RATE M DAN NC**

**ANAK-ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DILARANG KERAS MEMBACA**

**GA MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB KALAU KALIAN TETEP MAKSA BACA.. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1  2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Sesosok namja tengah duduk disebuah sofa ditemani segelas minuman, disekelilingnya berserakan pula kaleng-kaleng bekas minuman yang dia teguk. Sesekali namja itu menatap kosong pada gelas yang dipengannya. Memiringkan gelasnya lalu berbicara pada gelas itu.

"Ha ha ha!" Namja itu tertawa.

"Ha ha ha!" Dia kembali tertawa dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Minseok, Minseok, Minseok..!" Tiba-tiba namja itu menangis.

"Dasar wanita jalang,.! Prang!" Namja itu melemparkan gelas yang sedang dia pegang. Sorot matanya penuh dengan kebencian. Kebencian dirinya pada sosok wanita yang pernah menjadi Isterinya yang baru saja meninggalkannya demi orang lain.

"Seharusnya aku tidak pernah percaya padamu. Kau bilang dia hanya temanmu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang eoh.?" Namja itu meneguk minumannya langsung dari botolnya.

"Kau sudah pandai mempermainkan hatiku. Apa kau sedang berusaha balas dendam padaku karena perlakuanku padamu selama ini,.? Seperti di dalam drama, kau membuatku jatuh hati padamu lalu setelah aku jatuh dipelukanmu kau hempaskan aku begitu saja,.!"

"Ting tong,.! Ting tong ting tong,.!"

"Eoh apa itu kau Minseok, apa sekarang kau menyesal karena sudah meninggalkanku demi orang lain dan ingin kembali padaku sekarang,?" Namja itu berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Cklek,.!"

"Minseok apa kau-." Namja itu menghentikan perkataanya saat orang yang berdiri dibalik pintu yang dibukanya bukanlah Minseok seperti yang dia pikirkan.

"Ha ha ha.!" Namja itu tertawa sinis melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ada apa kau kesini Tuan Park,? Apa kau sedang berusaha menunjukkan kemenanganmu padaku, atau kau ingin mengundangku ke acara bahagia kalian."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu Luhan Sshi.!"

"Whoww,.! Nada bicaramu sungguh~"

"Baiklah masuklah Tuan Park." Luhan berjalan sempoyongan.

Chanyeol melihat kaleng-kaleng minuman yang berserakan disekitar rumah Luhan.

"Apa ini yang selalu kau lakukan sekarang Luhan Shsi,.?"

"Kenapa, apa kau senang karena sekarang aku sudah hancur dan hanya bisa minum-minum,.?"

"Tidak begitu Luhan Sshi." Chanyeol duduk di sofa setelah menyingkirkan beberapa botol yang tergeletak diatas sana.

"Langsung saja, apa yang kau inginkan hingga kau datang jauh-jauh kerumahku,!"

Chanyeol menyimpan sebuah kotak yang sejak tadi dipegangnya diatas meja.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu." Chanyeol menyerahkan kotak tersebut pada Luhan.

"Apa ini hadiah atas kemenanganmu Tuan Park,.?" Tanya Luhan sinis.

"Kotak ini Milik Minseok, aku ingin kau melihat isinya dan juga ini." Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah buku berwarna violet yang dihiasi hiasan bunga diatasnya.

"Apa kau menyuruhku menuliskan kisah sedihku di buku bodoh ini,.?" Luhan melempar buku pemberian Chanyeol ke atas Meja.

Chanyeol geram dengan sikap Luhan. Tapi Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Chanyeol tahu kalau Luhan sedang mabuk.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku harap kau mau melihat isi buku itu." Chanyeol berdiri hendak pergi dari rumah Luhan.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat hampir sampai di depan pintu.

"Minseok tidak tahu kalau aku memberikan buku dan kotak itu padamu. Jika kau tidak berminat untuk menyentuhnya sama sekali. Hubungi aku, maka aku akan segera kembali kesini untuk mengambilnya."

"Cklek, Blam,.!" Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Shitt!" Luhan menendang meja dihadapannya hingga membuat buku tadi terjatuh ke bawah. Luhan kembali meneguk minumannya tanpa peduli dengan kotak dan buku yang kini tergeletak dibawah sofa karena Luhan menendang meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eungh,..!" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat matahari pagi menyengat tubuhnya. Sesekali dia menguap. Lalu dengan langkah berat, diangkatnya kaki berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Luhan membersihkan dirinya dari bau alkohol yang ditenggaknya semalam, kemudian berganti pakaian dengan seragam kerjanya. Kemeja putih, dasi hitam beserta jas hitam. Kini dia harus melakukannya sendiri, karena biasanya Minseoklah yang selalu menyiapkan semuanya.

Dilihatnya kotak dan Buku yang masih berada ditempanya. Sepertinya Luhan tak tertarik sedikitpun untuk menyentuh buku itu hingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kantor tempat dia bekerja sekarang.

Sebenarnya tak ada gunanya bagi Luhan pergi ke kantor, karena tak ada yang ingin Luhan kerjakan disana. Bahkan Luhan malas walaupun itu hanya sekedar memberi tanda tangan pada berkas yang memang seharusnya ditandatangani olehnya sebagai seorang direktur perusahaan.

Ini semua karena kejadian sebulan yang lalu, saat Minseok Isteri yang mulai dicintainya setelah pernikahannya selama setahun lebih meninggalkannya dan menceraikannya demi namja lain bernama Park Chanyeol.

Luhan akan pergi ke Club dan minum-minum jika dia sudah merasa bosan dengan pekerjaanya. Bahkan tak hanya di Club, Luhan juga akan membawa serta kaleng-kaleng minuman ke rumahnya dan kembali mabuk-mabukan disana. Tertawa seperti orang gila, kemudian menangisi Minseok yang meninggalkannya dan menceraikannya lalu seetelah itu dia akan menghujat Minseok. mengatakan Minseok wanita jalang, wanita murahan dan sebagainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 21.00 Luhan sudah berada dirumahnya sambil membawa tas pelastik berisi bir yang akan dia minum malam ini.

Keadaan rumah masih sama seperti keadaan sebelumnya. Kotak besar berwarna cokelat tua yang masih ada diatas Meja, Buku Violet yang tergeletak dibawah sofa, dan kaleng-kaleng bekas bir yang dia teguk beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa. Tak sengaja dia menginjak buku tersebut.

"Eoh,.!" Luhan megambil buku tersebut dan mencoba untuk menyingkirkannya, tapi tiba-tiba Luhan mengambil kembali buku tersebut dan mulai membukanya. Sepertinya Luhan mulai tertarik untuk mengetahui isi buku tersebut.

Dilihatnya goresan tinta hitam yang merupakan tulisan Minseok yang kini hampir berstatus mantan Isterinya. Ya, itu karena persidangan belum memutuskan perceraian mereka berdua.

Luhan membaca lembar pertama buku harian Minseok

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**12 Januari 2011**_

_Anyeong,.! Ah.. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutulis disini. Tapi ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku padamu diary, karena mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi temanku,_

_Kim Minseok Imnida._

_Kau tahu ini pertamakalinya aku tertarik untuk membeli sebuh buku diary. Itulah sebabnya aku sedikit kikuk saat akan memulai meggoreskan tintaku disini. Kuharap tubuhmu tak kesakitan saat aku menggoreskan tintaku disini. _Minseok tersenyum.

_Kuharap perkenalanku tidak terlalu buruk. Semoga kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik ok. _Minseok kembali tersenyum dan menggambar sebuah bibir sedang tersenyum dibawah tulisan pertamanya.

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

Luhan sedikit bosan dengan tulisan pertama Minseok. Kemudian dia mulai mebuka tiap lembaran dari buku itu dan berhenti disebuah tulisan yang membuatnya tertarik.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**10 Februari 2011**_

_Oh Tuhan~ hari ini aku sangat bahagia. Apa kau tahu diary,.? Empat hari lagi aku dan Luhan akan menikah. Bukankah kau tahu kalau ayahku menjodohkanku dengan Luhan sekitar sebulan yang lalu, dua minggu setelah kau dan aku berkenalan. Setelah goresan pertamaku di tubuhmu. _

Wajah Minseok memerah saat menceritakan tentang pernikahannya dengan Luhan yang akan berlangsung empat hari lagi.

_Aku tidak bisa tidur~_

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

"Cih..! Apa kau senang saat akan dijodohkan denganku,.?" Luhan berbicara pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hatiku hancur saat menerima perjodohanku denganmu karena aku harus meninggalkan Baekhyun, tapi disisi lain aku sangat bahagia karena dengan menikahimu maka akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk mengambil semua harta ayahmu yang bodoh itu." Luhan tertawa, lalu kembali membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut.

Luhan tidak terlalu tertarik saat membaca lembar-lembar awal buku harian Minseok karena hampir semuanya berisi keluhan Minseok tentang Luhan yang mengacuhkannya, Luhan yang tidak mau melakukan malam pertama dengannya, Luhan yang kasar padanya dan Luhan yang selalu mengatakan kalau Misneok berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol sahabat Minseok.

Kemudian Luhan berhenti di tulisan Minseok bertanggal 14 Februari 2012. Itu berarti satu tahun telah berlalu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**14 Februari 2012**_

_Luhan, hari ini adalah aniversary pernikahan kita. Aku menunggumu semalaman untuk meniup lilin dan memberikanmu hadiah yang sudah kubeli. Tapi kau tidak datang malam itu. Kau tahu, aku membelikanmu tas kesukaanmu. Bukankah kau sangat suka Givency?_

_Bahkan setelah kau pulang keesokan harinya kau tidak mau menerima hadiah dariku, kau melemparkan kadoku ke lantai. Bukan itu saja, saat ulang tahunmu pun, kau tidak mau menerima hadiah jam tangan dariku, dan kau juga melemparkannya hingga jam itu pecah._

_Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menerima hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Aku sangat sedih Lu~._

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

Luhan ingat kalau saat aniversary pernikahan Luhan dan Minseok, Luhan tidur di apartemen Baekhyun. Ya, diam-diam Luhan masih berhubungan dengan Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan Minseok.

Bahkan saat itu Luhan tidur dengan Baekhyun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**26 Maret 2011**_

_Lu~, Hari ini ulang tahunku. Aku ingin sekali merayakannya denganmu Lu~. Aku akan menunggumu seperti ulang tahunku tahun lalu. Tak peduli kau akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku seperti yang dulu kau lakukan._

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

Minseok sedang menunggu Luhan di meja makan. Dihadapannya ada sebuah cake dengan lilin berangka 24 yang belum dinyalakan serta berbagai jenis makanan yang sudah Minseok siapkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Minseok.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang,? ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Minseok membenamkan wajahnya diatas kedua tangannya yang dia lipat diatas meja makan.

"Sudah jam dua pagi, tapi Luhan belum juga pulang."

"Cklek,.!" Seseorang membuka pintu. Minseok yang menyadari suara pintu terbuka langsung berdiri menghampiri sosok yang ditunggunya.

"Lu~ kau sudah pulang,.?" Minseok mencium bau alkohol dan bau yang menjijikan dari tubuh Luhan.

'Dengan siapa lagi kau tidur malam ini.' Batin Minseok.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah menungguku." Jawab Luhan ketus.

"Berhentilah menungguku seperti seorang isteri yang baik, karena aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Hatiku hanya milik Baekhyun selamanya.!"

Perih,, perih yang dirasakan Minseok setiap kali Luhan menyebut nama Baekhyun dihadapannya. Minseok tahu kalau Luhan tak akan pernah memberikan cintanya pada Minseok karena sejak awal Minseok tahu kalau Luhan setuju untuk menikahinya karena hanya menginginkan harta orang tua Minseok. Tapi Cinta telah membutakan mata dan hati Minseok. Dia tak perduli walaupun selama setahun dia menikah dengan Luhan, Luhan tak pernah bersikap baik padanya apalagi menyentuhnya diatas ranjang. Itu tak pernah Minseok rasakan.

Minseok rela asalkan Luhan tetap berada disampingnya. Keinginan Minseok memang terlalu egois. Tapi tetap saja Minseok cemburu dan sakit setiap Luhan menyebut nama Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"A-aku hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunku denganmu Lu~." Minseok menunjukkan cake ulang tahun Minseok pada Luhan.

"Brakk,.! Aku tak sudi merayakan ulang tahun wanita jalang sepertimu!" Luhan melempar cake dari tangan Minseok.

"A-apa maksudmu Lu~?" Tubuh Minseok bergetar, Minseok berusaha menahan genangan air mata yang sudah menumpuk dipelupuknya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau berselingkuh dengan Park Chanyeol,.?!"

"Chanyeol,.? Tidak Lu~ aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Chanyeol. Dia hanya teman baikku. Percayalah..!" Minseok akhirnya tak bisa menahan kristal beningnya.

"Aku tak akan tertipu oleh air mata buayamu itu Kim Minseok, sekali jalang tetaplah jalang.!" Luhan pergi ke kamar meninggalkan Minseok.

Minseok terkulai lemah di lantai. Hatinya sakit, dadanya begitu sesak. Minseok menangis tanpa suara.

"Apa salahku padamu Lu~? Tak adakah sedikit ruang dihatimu untukku? Atau setidaknya tidak bisakah kau bersikap lembut dan percaya padaku sediki-it saja." Minseok kembali menangis tanpa suara.

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

Tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Luhan saat membaca lembar tersebut.

Luhan kembali membuka lembaran tersebut.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**27 Maret 2011**_

_Diary.. hari ini Chanyeol memberiku hdiah ulang tahun. Apa kau tahu apa hadiahnya,.? Chanyeol menuliskan sebuah surat untukku..._

_Dia-, dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Kau sudah tahu kalau aku pasti menolaknya._

_Aku tahu diary, aku tahu Chanyeol pria baik. Dia juga pria yang sangat lembut dan perhatian. Dia selalu bisa menghiburku disaat aku kesepian dan sedih. Aku tahu kalau Chanyeol sangat jauh berbeda dengan Luhan. Mereka sangat berbanding terbalik._

_Aku bersyukur Chanyeol tak marah saat aku menolak pernyataan cintaya padaku. Dia bahkan masih rela menjadi sahabatku._

_Tapi kau pasti tahu kenapa aku menolaknya, itu semua karena Luhan. Karena hanya Luhan yang aku cintai. Hanya Luhan yang selalu memenuhi hatiku sejak dulu._

_Aku tahu diary, aku tahu kalau Luhan hanya menginginkan harta orang tuaku.! Aku tahu semuanya saat tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua di kantor. Aku juga tahu kalau ayahku terkena serangan jantung setelah Ayahku mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan pada Ayahku. Aku bahkan melihat dia sama sekali tak mau memembantu ayahku untuk meminum obatnya hingga akhirnya dia tewas._

_Tapi aku mencintainya diary.. aku bisa gila jika tidak ada dia. Aku memang sudah gila. Semoga Tuhan mengampuni aku yang durhaka ini. _

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol Aah.! Apa maksudmu menulis surat ini padaku eoh?" Minseok menemui Chanyeol setelah membaca surat pemberian Chanyeol tersebut.

"Bukankah kau tahu aku sudah punya suami,.?"

"Aku tahu Min, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu."

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa jawabanku untukmu.?"

"Ne aku tahu Min,. Tapi Min, Luhan tak pernah mencintaimu. Dia selalu saja menyakitimu dan membuatmu menangis."

"Tak apa, aku akan terus menunggu dia sampai dia menyukaiku. Apa aku terlalu egois?"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Jangan ragu untuk datang padaku jika kau merasa kesulitan." Kata Chanyeol.

"Gomawo Yeol Aah,.!" Minseok memeluk Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

"Ja-jadi selama ini- selama ini kau tahu kalau aku menikahimu demi harta orangtuamu, dan kau tahu semuanya yang terjadi pada Ayahmu. lalu kenapa,.? Kenapa kau tidak menendangku saat kau tahu kalau aku hanya menginginkan harta orangtuamu, dan aku yang secara tidak langsung telah membunuh ayahmu.?!" Luhan frustasi.

Luhan membuka kotak berwarna cokelat yang datang bersamaan dengan buku yang sedang Luhan baca.

Dilihatnya sebuah amplop yang sepertinya berisi surat pernyataan cinta Chanyeol pada Minseok. Selain itu ada juga jam tangan yang sudah dalam keadaan rusak karena Luhan melempar jam tersebut. Dan sebuah tas yang masih utuh terbungkus kertas kado.

Luhan membuka surat cinta yang diberikan Chanyeol pada Minseok.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Minseok Ah...**_

_**Jika kau pergi menjauh, jika kau mungkin tidak menyukaiku**_

_**Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu tetapi bibirku**_

_**Tidak dapat bergerak**_

_**Tanpa diketahui, aku memanggil namamu**_

_**Entah sejak kapan**_

_**Ketika aku melihatmu, hatiku bergetar**_

_**Mungkin Semenjak awal, **_

_**aku tertarik pada matamu**_

_**Sudah semenjak lama aku mulai menyukaimu**_

_**Sejujurnya, aku tau kau terlalu baik untukku**_

_**Tapi jika bukan kau, aku tidak butuh gadis lain, **_

_**Apakah kau benar-benar menyukai orang itu?**_

_**Pria yang tidak tahu bagaimana mencintaimu**_

_**Aku akan lebih cocok dibanding dengan pria di dekatmu**_

_**Apakah kau benar-benar menyukai cinta itu?**_

_**Aku akan menghapus air matamu**_

_**Jangan menangis dan datanglah padaku, tapi aku tahu**_

_**kau mungkin tidak menyukaiku**_

_**Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu tetapi bibirku**_

_**Tidak dapat bergerak**_

_**aku takut...**_

_**Bagaimana jika hubungan kita menjadi sangat aneh**_

_**Dan kita menjadi semakin jauh?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau tidak berbohong padaku mengenai Chanyeol. Lalu kenapa waktu itu kalian berdua berciuman dihadapanku.?" Luhan bingung.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**14 Mei 2011**_

_Hari ini seperti biasa aku akan selalu setia menunggu Luhan pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Dan kali ini aku mencium bau yang sama dari tubuhnya. Bau menjijikan dari tubuhnya. Aku tahu kalau dia sudah meniduri seseorang.!_

_Kau pasti tahu, bahkan Luhan tak segan membawa wanita-wanita jalang itu kerumah ini. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat wanita bernama _Baekhyun_ itu kemari._

_Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan.? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Luhan bisa mencintaiku,.?_

_Apa,.?_

_Kau benar, aku harus menjadi _Baekhyun_ agar Luhan menyukaiku. Tapi aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajah _Baekhyun_. Apa menurutmu aku harus melakukan operasi plastik agar wajahku mirip dengan _Baekhyun_?_

_Tapi kata orang-orang, operasi plastik itu menyakitkan._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**15 Mei 2011**_

_Kau tahu diary, hari itu seperti biasa aku menunggunya pulang. Dan dia baru datang pukul 01.00 malam._

_Dia menyentuhku untuk pertamakalinya, tapi hatiku sakit. Selain karena dia melakukannya saat mabuk, dia juga melakukannya setelah tidur dengan wanita lain. Aku dapat mencium bau tubuhnya._

_Walaupun dia melakukannya karena terpaksa dan dalam keadaan mabuk, setidaknya dia tidak melakukannya denganku setelah baru saja meniduri wanita lain. Sebenarnya siapa wanita itu, apa dia _Baekhyun_? _

Minseok menangis.

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

"Cklek!" Luhan masuk dalam keadaan mabuk, bau alkohol dan bau keringat, bau cairan menjijikan yang biasa pria dan wanita keluarkan saat mereka mencapai orgasme setelah melakukan hubungan sexual.

"Dengan siapa lagi kau tidur eoh,.? tidak puaskah kau melakukannya setiap hari dengan wanita-wanita jalang itu,.! Setidaknya kau harus membersihkan dirimu agar aku tidak mencium baumu yang menjijikan itu." Untuk pertamakalinya Minseok protes pada Luhan.

"Wanita jalang kau bilang,.! Bukankah kau juga wanita jalang?" Luhan tertawa meremehkan sambil melempar tas kerjanya ke sembarang tempat.

"Owuh... aku tahu, aku tahu karena kau juga wanita jalang, maka kau juga ingin merasakannya. Apa Park Chanyeol tidak bisa memuaskanmu EOH,.!" Bentak Luhan.

"Plakkk!" Minseok menampar Luhan.

"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang kalau aku hanya berteman dengan Chanyeol. Aku tidak punya hubungan yang lebih selain dari teman. Aku dan Chanyeol sudah bersahabat sejak kami kecil. Seharusnya kau tidak berprasangka buruk tentang hubungan kami."

"Eoh kau sudah berani rupanya.!" Luhan mencengkeram pipi Minseok.

"Apa kau ingin menamparku eoh,.? Tampar,.! Tampar saja jika itu bisa membuatmu puas.!" Minseok menutup matanya.

Dengan dorongan kasar, Luhan menjatuhkan tubuh Minseok hingga terhempas diatas sofa di ruang tamu mereka. Tubuh Luhan menindih minseok dan memaksa mencium bibir cherry Minseok.

"Apa yang- Mpppttthhhh." Luhan berhasil membungkam bibir Minseok.

"Hentikan LU~" teriak Minseok.

Lembut dan basah. Ini ciuman pertama Luhan pada Minseok setelah satu tahun menikah.

"Diamlah..! kau berisik sekali. Bukankah kau ingin merasakannya?"

"Arrrgghhh,.!" Minseok berteriak saat Luhan menjambak rambut Minseok.

Luhan Menekan tengkuk Minseok dan memperdalam ciumannya secara paksa. Lidahnya memaksa menyusup kedalam rongga mulut minseok, menautkan lidahnya mencoba meraih langit langit mulut Minseok.

"Lu~ Mpthhh". Minseok mencoba terus menolak sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dengan apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan padanya. Tenaganya sudah tak bisa lagi menyingkirkan Luhan dari atas tubuhnya.

"Akh.. Lu~" Minseok mendesah saat Luhan semakin liar bergerilya ditubuh Minseok.

Luhan menyeringai saat melihat wajah Minseok.

Ditariknya baju yang Minseok kenakan secara paksa, kancing baju Minseok terbang entah kemana. Hingga meninggalkan sedikit luka goresan ditubuhnya.

Kini tubuh Minseok tak terbalut sehelai benangpun hingga memperlihatkan tubuh Minseok yang mulus tanpa cacat.

"Aakhh Lu~" Minseok kembali mendesah saat luhan meremas dan mengigit nipplenya kasar. Disaat bersamaan Minseok juga menangis karena Luhan melakukannya dengan kasar.

Dengan liarnya Luhan melumat setiap lekuk tubuh Minseok. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan di seluruh tubuh Minseok.

"Mmmhhhh,..!" Minseok mencoba menahan desahannya. Saat Luhan mempermainkan mahkota miliknya.

Luhan sudah gila karena alkohol yang menguasai tubuhnya. Luhan mengangkat kaki Minseok dan menaruhnya dipundakknya.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Minseok berteriak saat junior Luhan mencoba memasuki Liang surga Minseok yang masih sempit secara paksa. Darah segar dari keperawanan Minseok mengalir.

Terasa penuh dan sesak didalam sana. Tanpa memberi Minseok kesempatan untuk menyesuaikan benda didalam Minseok Luhan langsung menyodok, memaju mundurkan miliknya secara kasar di bawah sana.

Perih dan sakit tapi Minseok juga merasakan nikmat disana.

"Kau puas Kim Minseok,.? Bukankah ini yang sudah lama kau tunggu.!" Luhan tak berhenti menyodok Minseok secara kasar.

"Aahh Lu~" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Minseok.

Luhan semakin mempercepat permainannya dengan kasar. Menjambak, meremas dada Minseok bahkan sesekali tamparan mendarat di pipi Minseok.

Bagi Minseok ini bukanlah malam pertama yang indah seperti yang selalu diceritakan orang lain. Ini lebih terlihat seperti aksi pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Aarrrggghhh~~ Minseok berteriak setiap Luhan menjambak ataupun menamparnya. Air mata tak berhenti keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Lu~ A-Aku~"

Luhan mempercepat permainannya.

"Aaaakkkhhhh~" Minseok mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Tubuhnya melengkung menggelinjang hebat.

Tanpa memberi Minseok kesempatan untuk bernafas saat mengalami orgasme pertamanya, Luhan langsung mengangkat tubuh Minseok dan meletakkan tubuh Minseok dipangkuannya lalu kembali memasukkan junior miliknya.

"Aaaaaaa,.!" Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mereka, memangku Minseok lalu duduk di tepian ranjang. Luhan kembali memainkan juniornya yang masih tertancap di liang kenikmatan Minseok. Luhan memaju mundurkan tubuh Minseok yang kini berada diatas pangkuan Luhan. Sesekali Minseok sendiri yang menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya diatas junior Luhan.

"Aahhh,.." Suara Luhan terdengar berat saat mengeluarkan suara desahannya.

Luhan sudah tidak tahan, dirasakannya junior miliknya mulai membesar di dalam lubang Minseok. Dia merasakan cairan miliknya akan segera keluar hingga dia mempercepat dorongannya. Karena tidak puas dengan posisi tersebut, Luhan membalikkan tubuh Minseok. Luhan menyodok Minseok dari belakang dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Ah,... Ah,.." Suara desahan mereka berdua saling bersahutan.

Luhan merasakan cairan miliknya akan segera berhambur.

"Aaaaaaaakkkkkhhhhhh,,...!" keduanya mencapai orgasme bersamaan. Luhan mengeluarkan semua cairan miliknya jauh didalam lubang Minseok.

Hati Minseok menjerit saat mencapai orgasme keduanya. Bukan nikmat dan rasa puas yang didapatkannya, melainkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Luhan ambruk ditubuh Minseok. Minseok membuka matanya dan menemukan Luhan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di balik punggungnya.

Dengan susah payah Minseok menyingkirkan tubuh Luhan yang menindihnya saat ini.

Minseok meringkuk dibalik selimut setelah berhasil menyingkirkan Luhan. Minseok menangis, hatinya terasa perih.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**17 Juli 2011**_

_Diary. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering mual dan Muntah,.? aku juga sering mimisan, selain itu dadaku sering terasa sakit dan sesak. Haruskah aku pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaanku,.?_

_Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga sudah sering menyuruhku untuk memeriksakan kondisiku. Tapi aku takut._

_Jadi menurutmu aku harus menyetujui pendapat Chanyeol untuk memeriksakan tubuhku di Rumah Sakit,.?_

_Baiklah besok aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan tubuhku. Jadi kau jangan khawatir._

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

"Clak..!" Setetes darah meluncur dari hidung Minseok hingga mengenai buku diary Minseok. Minseok meraih tisue dan mencoba menyumbat hidungnya dengan tisue dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Ada apa sebenarnya,.?" Minseok merasakan pusing yang amat sangat dikepalanya, dadanya juga terasa sesak. Sesaat kemudian pandangan Minseok mulai kabur lalu gelap.

Minseok tak sadarkan diri hingga keesokan harinya. Tak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya termasuk Luhan, karena Luhan sedang pergi keluar kota. Urusan kantor.

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

Luhan melihat bekas darah yang sudah mengering di dekat Tulisan Minseok.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Minseok Aah,.?" Ada raut kekhawatiran di wajah Luhan saat Ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**18 Juli 2011**_

_Diary... sesuai janjiku padamu, hari ini aku pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksakan tubuhku. Kau tahu apa yang dokter bilang padaku,.?_

_Aku- jangan terkejut yahhh..._

_Aku- aku~ Aku akan jadi seorang IBU,..!_

_Minseok tersenyum bahagia sambil menari-nari dikamarnya._

_Aku tak sabar menunggu Luhan pulang, aku ingin memberitahunya kalau dia akan segera menjadi seorang Ayah. _

Minseok mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih rata.

_Dokter bilang usia kandunganku hampir menginjak dua bulan. Aku sangat bahagia~_

_Tapi hasil tes darahnya belum bisa aku ketahui. Dokter Kris bilang tes darah membutuhkan waktu setidaknya satu minggu dari sekarang, jadi aku baru bisa mengetahui hasilnya minggu depan._

_Diary.. aku sedikit cemas.!_

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau mengandung anakku Minseok Ahh..!"

"Dan~ Apa hasil lab nya.? Kenapa kau tidak menulisnya disini,.!" Luhan frustasi.

Luhan membuka buka terus lembaran diary Minseok demi menemukan tulisan hasil lab tes darah Minseok.

"Binggo,.!" Luhan akhirnya menemukannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**25 Juli 2011**_

_Hari ini hasil lab ku akan segera keluar, jadi aku harus mengambil hasilnya ke Rumah sakit._

_AKU CEMAS,,,_

_Tapi sebelumnya aku harus memberitaukan kabar gembira tentang kehamilanku pada Luhan karena semalam Luhan sudah pulang._

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan~ aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.!"

"Aku sibuk Minseok, aku harus segera pergi ke kantor."

"Tapi Lu~ ini sangat penting."

"Sudah kubilang aku sibuk, aku harus segera berangkat. Aku ada meeting dengan klien." Luhan mendorong Minseok hingga tersungkur. Lalu meninggalkan Minseok dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Arrrggghhh!" Minseok merasakan sakit yang amat sangat diperutnya.

"Hemffttt,.." nafas Minseok mulai tersengal. Dilihatnya darah mulai mengucur dari selangkangannya.

"Tidak..! kumohon tidak..! bayiku..! tidakkk..!" Dada Minseok kembali sesak. Minseok berusaha meraih ponselnya sambil terus menahan rasa sakit diperut dan dadanya.

"Yoboseyo Minseok ah,.!"

"Chanyeol Aah,, jeball to-long aku. Arrrggghhhh Sakiiiittttt jeballl." Minseok melepaskan ponselnya begitu saja dan kembali berteriak memanggil bayi didalam perutnya.

"Minseok,.! kau kenapa,.?" Tak ada jawaban dari Minseok.

Chanyeol langsung berlari meninggalkan kantornya. Chanyeol memacu mobilnya.

"Braakkk,.! Minseok..! Minseok.! eodiga,.?"

"Chanyeoll..!" Teriak Minseok.

Chanyeol berlari ke arah suara.

"Minseok,.!" Pekik Chanyeol saat melihat keadaan Minseok.

"Tolong aku, tolong selamatkan bayiku." Minseok menangis histeris.

"Bayi?"

"Jebal jangan banyak bertanya, tolong selamatkan bayiku."

Chanyeol menggendong Minseok lalu membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

"Dokter tolong selamatkan temanku dan- bayinya."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Minseok,.?" Tanya dokter ber nametag Kris sambil mendorong bangsal Minseok menuju Ruang UGD. Sepertinya Kris sudah mengenal Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahu dokter. Minseok tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan menyuruhku datang sesegera mungkin. Aku mendengar dia menangis dan kesakitan, setelah aku sampai dirumahnya aku sudah melihat dia tergeletak bersimbah darah."

"Ini berbahaya, kemungkinan menyelamatkan bayinya akan sedikit sulit." Minseok berhasil dimasukkan ke UGD. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menunggu diluar ruangan.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya menjadikannya tumpuan kepalanya. Chanyeol khawatir, Chanyeol ingin memberitahukan tentang keadaan Minseok pada Luhan, tapi dia takut Minseok akan marah.

Satu jam berlalu, akhirnya dokter yang bernama Kris tersebut keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Dr. Kris bagaimana keadaan Minseok,.?"

"Apa kau adalah suami Minseok,.?"

"Eoh bukan dokter, tapi aku sahabatnya."

"Lalu dimana suaminya,?"

"Dia-dia sedang diluar kota karena urusan bisnis Dr., Jadi bagaimana keadaan Minseok dan bayinya,.? Tolong katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, aku juga keluarga Minseok, aku wali Minseok,.!"

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruanganku."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Kris dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruangan Kris yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari ruang UGD.

"Jadi bagaimana,.?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk di bangku.

"Hmmhhh,..! Aku- aku menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayinya,."

"Jengjeng,.!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Usia kandungannya masih muda, selain itu kehamilan Minseok akan membahayakan bayinya."

"Apa maksudmu dokter,.?"

"Begini, kebetulan aku adalah dokter yang menangani Minseok seminggu yang lalu. Setelah dia mengetahui kalau dia positive hamil, dia juga melakukan tes darah. Dia bilang kepalanya sering sakit dan mimisan hampir setiap hari. Dia juga bilang kalau beberapa minggu terakhir dadanya sering sesak dan sakit."

"Aku tahu tentang itu, kebetulan Minseok juga menceritakan keluhannya padaku. Syukurlah jika dia sudah memeriksakannya. Jadi bagaimana hasil tesnya,.?"

"Kebetulan hari ini tes darahnya sudah keluar. Apa aku boleh membacakannya.?"

"Silakan dokter, aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu."

Chanyeol harap-harap cemas.

"Hmm,.!" Kris berdehem sesaat sebelum membacakan isi dari hasil tes darah Minseok.

"Dengan sangat menyesal aku harus mengatakan kalau Minseok positive mengidap kanker hati."

Mata Chanyeol membola tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Jangan bercanda dokter,." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Maafkan aku tuan Park, tapi aku sangat serius. Dan kankernya sudah mencapai stadium akhir, itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayi Minseok. Karena selain akan berbahaya bagi Minseok mengandung dalam keadaan sakit parah, bayi didalam perut Minseok juga bisa dalam bahaya jika terus dipertahankan."

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tertatih saat dia keluar dari ruangan Kris. Chanyeol bingung bagaimana cara dia menyampaikan semua itu pada Minseok.

"Minseok apa yang harus kukatakan.?" Chanyeol Menangis.

Chanyeol bergegas pergi menemui Minseok yang sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat inap.

"Cklek,!" Chanyeol memasuki ruangan Minseok. Kemudian Chanyeol duduk disamping Minseok yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Minseok Ah.. apa yang harus kukatakan padamu. Haruskah aku beritau Luhan juga tentang keadaanmu saat ini,.?"

Samar-samar Minseok mulai membuka matanya.

"Eungh,. Dimana Ini,.?" Minseok melihat seseorang disampingnya.

"Chanyeol Aah, apa itu kau,.?"

"Minseok kau sudah sadar,.?"

"Aku dimana,.?"

"Kau di Rumah sakit Min."

Tiba-tiba Minseok teringat dengan bayinya.

"Bayiku,.! Chanyeol bagaimana dengan bayiku,. Bayiku baik-baik saja kan,.?" Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Chanyeol Aah. Kenapa kau diam saja, jawab aku,.!" Minseok berteriak.

"Mianhae Minseok, Dr. Tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayimu." Chanyeol menunduk menyesali harus mengatakan kabar buruk tersebut pada Minseok.

"Andwae,, kau bohong kan,.? Katakan padaku kau sedang berbohong padaku Chanyeol, Katakan!" Minseok semakin histeris.

"Mianhae,..!" Hanya kata maaf yang bisa Chanyeol keluarkan dari bibirnya.

"Andawe,...! bayiku... " Minseok semakin histeris.

Chanyeol tak tahan melihat sahabat yang dicintainya itu menangis kemudian memeluk Minseok.

"Bayiku, Chanyeol.. bayiku,.!"

"Dokter bilang semua karena hasil tes darahmu Minseok. Mereka terpaksa harus mengangkat janinmu."

"Tes darah,.?" Minseok ingat dengan tes darah yang dilakukannya seminggu yang lalu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hasil tes darahnya,.?"

Chanyeol menarik nafas.

"Palli katakan padaku.!"

Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya kepada Minseok tentang hasil tes darahnya.

Minseok shyock, Minseok bangun dari bangsalnya hendak mencabut selang infus yang menancap di lengan kirinya.

"Minseok kau mau kemana,.?"

"Aku harus mendengarnya langsung dari Dr. Kris Chanyeol Sshi."

"Tapi kau belum sehat Minseok, kau bisa menanyakannya nanti."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menunggu nanti." Minseok mencabut paksa infus dilengannya hingga bekas tusukan jarum tersebut mengeluarkan darah.

Minseok berjalan tertatih menyusuri koridor Rumah sakit. Chanyeol berusaha membantu Minseok berjalan, tapi Minseok menolak dan terus menepis bantuan Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa menjaga Minseok dari belakang.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Minseok langsung menerobos masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol.

Kris sedang berbicara dengan seorang pasien. Kris terkejut saat melihat Minseok.

"Kris,..!" Bahkan Minseok tak memanggil kris dengan gelar dokternya.

"Ada apa Minseok Sshi,.?" Tanya Kris setelah mempersilakan pasiennya keluar.

Minseok berdiri didepan meja kerja Kris.

"Katakan padaku, katakan padaku kalau semua itu tidak benar, jeball katakan padaku kalau semua itu tidak benar, jeball Kris,.!" Minseok terkulai dilantai dan menangis. Chanyeol menghampiri Minseok dan memeluknya, lalu menatap ke arah Kris.

Kris balas menatap Chanyeol, dia mengerti kalau sepertinya Chanyeol sudah megatakan tentang hasil tes darah Minseok.

"Mianhae Minseok Shhi." Kris menarik nafas. "Dengan sangat menyesal harus kukatakan kalau semuanya itu benar."

"Andawe.. kenapa, kenapa semua harus terjadi padaku,.! Waeyo,.?" Minseok semakin histeris.

"Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil padaku,.!" Teriak Minseok.

"Kumohon, beri aku suntikan mati saja. Dr, aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini." Minseok kembali menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Penggalan isi surat cinta dari #Chanyeol**

**diambil dari translate lagu Far Away itu sendiri**

**sedikit saya rubah dan potong di beberapa bagian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Kasih pendapatnya... next Chap ending part.**


	2. Chapter 2

Xiumin / Minseok – **Luhan XiuHan-LuMin (GS)**

Slight **ChanMin-XiuYeol** Chanyeol-Minseok

Kris, Baekhyun, Sehun.

Rate : M (NC) Angsat

**Two Shoot**, Typo, Alur Cepat,..

**Summary :** Dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak mencintainya, diabaikan, diacuhkan hingga membuatnya ingin pergi menjauhinya setelah setahun lebih ikatan pernikahan membelenggunya. Membuatnya harus menjauhi sang suami yang sangat dicintainya karena sebuah alasan.

* * *

><p>Ini FF GS keduaku, dan lagi- lagi aku kesulitan bikin ff GS sampe mangap-mangap. Tapi demi request seorang teman, mau ga mau aku kabulkan.<p>

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu C-Clown dengan judul yang sama seperti FF nya. Maaf kalo judul dan jalan cerita sedikit kurang nyambung dan gak terlalu sama. Ini semua gara-gara aku lihat video fanmade ChanMin dengan back song lagunya C-Clown Far Away. Dan jadilah FF jelek dan angsat ini. Semoga ini tidak terlalu menyedihkan.

**H.A.P.P.Y_R.E.A.D.D.I.G**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING..!<strong>

**RATE M DAN NC**

**ANAK-ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DILARANG KERAS MEMBACA**

**GA MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB KALAU KALIAN TETEP MAKSA BACA.. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2  2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menunggu nanti." Minseok mencabut paksa infus dilengannya hingga bekas tusukan jarum tersebut mengeluarkan darah.

Minseok berjalan tertatih menyusuri koridor Rumah sakit. Chanyeol berusaha membantu Minseok berjalan, tapi Minseok menolak dan terus mendorong Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa menjaga Minseok dari belakang.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Minseok langsung menerobos masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol.

Kris sedang berbicara dengan seorang pasien. Kris terkejut saat melihat Minseok.

"Kris,..!" Bahkan Minseok tak memanggil Kris dengan gelar dokternya.

"Ada apa Minseok Sshi,.?" Tanya Kris setelah mempersilakan pasiennya keluar.

Minseok berdiri didepan meja kerja Kris.

"Katakan padaku, katakan padaku kalau semua itu tidak benar, jeball katakan padaku kalau semua itu tidak benar, jeball Kris,.!" Minseok terkulai dilantai dan menangis. Chanyeol menghampiri Minseok dan memeluknya, lalu menatap ke arah Kris.

Kris balas menatap Chanyeol, dia mengerti kalau sepertinya Chanyeol sudah megatakan tentang hasil tes darah Minseok.

"Mianhae Minseok Shhi." Kris menarik nafas. "Dengan sangat menyesal harus kukatakan kalau semuanya itu benar."

"Andawe.. kenapa, kenapa semua harus terjadi padaku,.! Waeyo,.?" Minseok semakin histeris.

"Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil padaku,.!" Teriak Minseok.

"Kumohon, beri aku suntikan mati saja Dr, aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini." Minseok kembali menangis.

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin,.! Minseok,,,"

Luhan melihat sebuah amplop yang berukuran lebih besar dari amplop yang sempat dilihatnya tadi di dalam kotak.

Luhan membuka amplop tersebut dan melihat isinya.

Luhan menangis saat membaca isi dari amplop tersebut. Amplop tersebut berisi tentang hasil tes darah yang dilakukan Minseok yang menerangkan tentang penyakit yang Minseok derita saat ini. Yaitu kanker hati.

Luhan menjerit, menangis sejadinya.

"Minseok,.. Mianhae,.!" Luhan memeluk amplop berisi hasil tes darah Minseok.

Luhan berlari menuju mobilnya sambil membawa kotak dan buku diary Minseok ditangannya. Luhan melaju menuju kantor Chanyeol.

Luhan bahkan tidak menydari kalau dia sudah membaca buku tersebut semalaman hingga keesokan paginya lagi. Dan dia juga tidak menyadari kalau semalaman itu juga dia terus menangisi Minseok dalam sesalnya.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Chanyeol, Luhan tak hentinya menyebut nama Minseok dan menangis.

Sesampainya di kantor Chanyeol, Luhan langsung berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Chanyeol dan membuat keributan disana.

"Chanyeol,.! Chanyeol.! Keluarlah,.!" Teriak Luhan.

"Maaf tuan, direktur Park sedang meeting." Ucap sekretaris Chanyeol.

Mendengar sekretaris Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Chanyeol sedang meeting, Luhan langsung bergegs menuju ruang meeting sambil terus berteriak.

Karena tidak bisa menahan Luhan, sekretaris Chanyeol pun memanggil security.

"Chanyeol,. Park Chanyeol,.! Braakkk,.!" Luhan berhasil menerebos ruang meeting.

Semua tamu undangan Chanyeol memandang wajah Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang sedang memandang aneh padanya.

Luhan berusaha berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, tapi dua orang security berhasil menahan tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan,.! Lepaskan aku.! Aku harus berbicara dengan bos kalian, kumohon ini sangat penting,.!" Luhan menangis.

"Lepaskan dia dan bawa dia ke ruanganku,.!" Perintah Chanyeol.

"Tapi Direktur,.!"

"Lakukan saja.!"

"Baiklah,. Kami akan membawa orang ini ke ruangan anda."

Akhirnya Luhan dibawa ke ruang kerja Chanyeol yang terhalang oleh tiga ruangan dari ruang meeting Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, karena meeting kita sudah mencapai keputusan. Maka kita akhiri saja sampai disini. Terima kasih atas perhatian anda semua." Chanyeol membungkuk lalu meinggalkan ruangan meeting tersebut dan bergegas menemui Luhan yang sedang menunggunya di ruang kerjanya.

"Cklek,.!" Chanyeol memasuki ruang kerjanya. Dilihatnya Luhan sedang menunggunya sambil menunduk.

"Chanyeol,.!" Luhan langsung berdiri menghampiri Chanyeol saat tahu Chanyeol sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Tenanglah,.! Ada apa kau kesini sambil berteriak-teriak Luhan Sshi,.?"

"Maafkan aku, ini sedikit memalukan bagiku, mungkin kau akan menertawakanku setelah aku mengatakannya. Tapi kumohon,, beritahu aku dimana Minseok sekarang.!" Pinta Luhan.

"Jadi kau sudah membaca buku itu,,.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Benar,! Jadi tolong beritahu aku dimana Minseok sekarang, aku harus menemuinya."

"Hhaaahhh,,, percuma kau menemuinya, Minseok tidak bisa berbicara denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu,.?"

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku sekarang, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri apa yang kumaksudkan."

Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang berada di perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit.

"Kita mau kemana,.?"

"Tenanglah, kau tahu kita akan kemana."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Chanyeol Sshi,.!" Bentak Luhan.

"Belajarlah untuk bersikap sabar seperti Minseok. Seharusnya kau bersukur punya isteri sebaik dan sesabar dia, tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja."

Luhan terdiam saat Chanyeol berkata seperti itu padanya.

Setengah jam kemudian Chanyeol dan Luhan tiba di Sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di korea. Rumah sakit yang Khusus menagani pasien kanker.

Luhan mengikuti Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor di Rumah sakit. Hatinya terasa perih saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan kesakitan dari setiap ruangan yang dilewatinya.

Luhan jadi lebih khawatir memikirkan penyakit yang sedang diderita Minseok saat ini setiap dia mendengar seseorang berteriak mengatakan kalau mereka kesakitan dan sudah tidak kuat.

Matanya tertuju pada setiap orang-orang berkepala botak yang dilewatinya. Baik itu anak-anak maupun dewasa.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba di depan sebuah ruangan ICCU. Chanyeol mengajak Luhan memasuki ruangan itu setelah mereka mengganti baju mereka dengan baju khusus dari Rumah sakit.

Chanyeol dan Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya saat melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang terbujur kaku dengan tubuh dipenuhi alat-alat kedokteran. Alat penunjuk detak jantung, selang-selang yang terpasang di setiap bagian tubuh Minseok. Alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang di mulut Minseok. Luhan menangis sambil menutup mulutnya.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berdiri disamping Minseok yang terbaring diatas bangsal.

"Kau ingat saat Minseok tidak pulang selama empat hari,.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat marah saat melihatmu bersama wanita lain di dalam rumah Minseok. Aku yakin hati Minseok lebih sakit dariku. Seandainya kau tahu perasaanya saat itu, aku yakin kau tidak akan menghinanya dengan mengatakan kalau dia sudah tidur denganku."

"Aku memang menyukai Minseok, aku pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padaya melalui sebuah surat saat dia berulangtahun. Tapi kau tahu apa yang dia katakan,.? Dia bilang dia sudah punya suami, dia bilang aku memang pria baik bahkan lebih baik darimu. Tapi dia ingin setia padamu. Pria yang selalu mengacuhkannya dan selalu menyebutnya wanita jalang hanya karena dia berteman denganku."

"Sempat terpikir olehku untuk mejauhinya agar kau tak menyebutnya lagi wanita jalang. Tapi Minseok melarangku untuk menjauhinya, karena aku dan Minseok sudah berteman sejak aku dan dia masih kecil. Kau pasti sudah tahu itu, atau kau tidak tahu sama sekali karena kau tidak mau mencari tahu,.?!"

"Empat hari sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, aku mendapat panggilan dari Minseok. Saat itu Minseok berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Aku pergi kerumah kalian dan menemukan dia sudah bersimbah darah sambil menangisi bayi di perutnya."

"Aku sempat heran bagaimana dia bisa mengandung sementara setahuku kau tidak pernah menyentuh Minseok sama sekali. Karena aku tidak bisa melihat Minseok terus kesakitan, maka aku membawanya ke Rumah sakit secepat mungkin."

"Setelah satu jam menunggu dokter keluar dari ruang UGD, aku berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Minseok. Hatiku sakit karena harus mendengar kabar buruk, mereka tak bisa menyelamatkan bayi di dalam perut Minseok. Hatiku lebih hancur saat tahu kalau Minseok mengidap kanker hati. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat aku harus mengabarkan kedua berita buruk itu pada Minseok."

Luhan menangis tubuhnya lemas dan terkulai dilantai dekat bangsal yang Minseok tiduri.

"Mianhae... Mianhae... aku memang jahat,.! Aku tak pantas hidup, kenapa bukan aku saja yang mendapat penyakit terkutuk itu. Kenapa harus kau Minseok Aahh.!"

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menyebutku pembunuh,.? Aku yang membunuh anak kita,.! Aku yang telah membunuhnya,.!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Minseok akan pulang dari RS setelah dia dirawat selama 4 hari akibat keguguran yang dialaminya. Minseok diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol.

Sesampainya dirumah, Minseok melihat Luhan sedang bermanja-manja dengan seorang wanita.

'Apa dia Baekhyun.' Batin Minseok.

"Owhh rupanya kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana apakah kalian bersenang senang,.?" Tanya Luhan pada Minseok dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol geram melihat kelakuan Luhan.

"Bbukk,.!" Chanyeol meninju Luhan.

"Whouuu kau benar-benar sangat berani Tuan~ Park,.!" Luhan mengusap darah diujung bibirnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya meniduri Minseok,.? aku sudah menidurinya satu kali dan rasanya Eungghhh. Kau pandai sekali sehingga bisa memuat lubang Minseok terasa masih sempit padahal kau sudah menidurinya lebih sering daripada aku." Bisik Luhan.

"Diam kau Xi Luhan,.!" Bentak Chanyeol. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak tidur dengan Minseok. kau tidak tahu jika empat hari ini Minseok di-"

"Hentikan Chanyeol Sshi,.!" Potong Minseok.

"Tak usah memberitahunya apa yang terjadi padaku empat hari ini, toh dia tidak akan peduli padaku. sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Pinta Minseok.

"Tapi Min,."

"Jeball,. Aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat."

Chanyeol mengerti keputusan Minseok, Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Minseok. Sebenarnya Chanyeol khawatir karena disana juga ada seorang wanita lain bersama Luhan. Tapi Chanyeol berusaha menghargai keinginan Minseok.

Setelah kepulangan Chanyeol.

Minseok memandang sinis pada wanita yang dipeluk Luhan lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Minseok melihat ranjang miliknya berantakan. Minseok semakin frustasi dan berteriak histeris sambil melempar sprei yang terpasang diranjangnya.

"Kau sangat berengsek,.! Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan ranjang kita disaat aku tidak ada di rumah Xi Luhan,.!" Minseok histeris.

Wanita yang bersama Luhan ketakutan saat mendengar teriakan Minseok. Dia pun pamit pulang karena takut kalau Minseok akan membunuh dia.

"Baby,, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Aku takut pada isterimu."

"Baiklah Baekkie tidak apa, sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Kata Luhan pada wanita bernama Baekhyun itu.

Setelah kepulangan Baekhyun dari rumahnya, Luhan langsung menghampiri Minseok yang masih terus berteriak histeris.

"Berhenti kubilang,.! Kau sudah membuat kekasiku pergi karena ketakutan.!" Teriak Luhan.

"Diam kau pembunuh,..!" Bentak Minseok.

Luhan terdiam saat mendengar Minseok memanggilnya pembunuh.

"Pembunuh,.! Apa maksudmu,.?"

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian itu, Minseok jadi pendiam. Dia selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Minseok tak lagi mengurus kebutuhan Luhan toh Luhan tak pernah mau diurus olehnya. Selama ini pun setiap Minseok membuatkan Luhan sarapan, Luhan tak pernah sedikitpun menyentuhnya apalagi mencicipinya.

Luhan frustasi melihat Isteri yang tidak dicintainya itu mengacuhkannya Sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sepertinya Luhan mulai kehilangan Minseok. Minseok yang selalu perhatian padanya, Minseok yang selalu menunggunya pulang walaupun selalu diacuhkan olehnya, Minseok yang selalu menyambut paginya dengan senyuman manis dan Minseok yang selalu membuatkannya sarapan yang tak pernah sedikitpun di sentuh Luhan.

Terlebih kata-kata pembunuh yang dilontarkan Minseok padanya masih terus terngiang ditelinganya.

"Minseok, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, kenapa kau terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar,.?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada lembut. Namun tak ada jawaban yang berarti keluar dari mulut Minseok. Minseok tetap terdiam tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Luhan mulai perhatian pada Minseok dia membawakan makanan setiap Luhan pulang dari kantor. Bahkan kali ini Luhan tak pernah pulang terlambat seperti biasanya.

"Minseok, aku membawakan makanan untukmu. Cepatlah makan, nanti kau sakit."

"Bukankah lebih baik jika aku sakit." Suara Minseok lemah. "Jika aku sakit maka aku akan lebih cepat mati dan kau bisa menikah dengan Baekhyun.?!" Kata Minseok.

"Jlebb,.!" Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Minseok bencoba berdiri dari ranjangnya. Dia hendak pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun kepalanya terasa pening. Minseok kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Minseok, Minseok.!" Luhan khawatir.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Bagaimana keadaan isteriku dokter,.?"

"Dia sepertinya mengalami stress berat. Dia juga mengalami dehidrasi. Dia harus makan dan minum obatnya agar cepat sembuh dan bisa kembali beraktifitas."

Luhan mencoba membujuk Minseok untuk makan dan mulai perhatian pada Minseok. Dan sejak saat itu mulailah tumbuh rasa suka Luhan pada Minseok.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga bulan Minseok koma. Dia koma setelah memberikan surat cerainya padamu. Itulah sebabnya dia tak pernah hadir di persidangan.

Saat itu dia sengaja menciumku dihadapanmu agar kau mau menandatangani surat cerainya.

Kau mungkin kaget karena rambut Minseok tidak rontok seperti orang-orang yang kita lewati tadi. Itu semua karena Minseok menolak untuk melakukan Cemoteraphy. Minseok menolak melakukan Cemo karena dia ingin tetap terlihat cantik saat kau melihat-." Chanyeol tidak kuat untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. "Saat kau melihat- melihatnya tak bernyawa lagi."

Chanyeol beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan bersama Minseok.

Luhan semakin merasa bersalah. Dia terus menangis dan terus mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Luhan duduk disamping Minseok dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Minseok kumohon bangunlah, bangunlah dan sembuh lalu balaskan dendammu padaku. pukul aku dan hina aku sepuasmu asalkan kau bisa sembuh. Jeball bangunlah Minseok." Luhan kembali menangis sampai akhirnya dia tertidur disamping Minseok, matanya kini semakin bengkak.

Sudah dua hari Luhan menunggui Minseok. Sampai Luhan tak mengganti bajunya sama sekali. Namun setelah Chanyeol membujuknya, akhirnya Luhan mau pulang. Itupun hanya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, setelah itu Luhan langsung kembali menunggui Minseok di Rumah Sakit.

Luhan membuka kembali buku diary Milik Minseok.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**17 Agustus 2011**_

_Diary,, seandainya aku bisa berreinkarnasi aku ingin sekali bisa menjadi _Baekhyun_ di kehidupanku yang akan datang._

_Kau tahu kenapa,.?_

_Karena Luhan hanya Mencintai _Baekhyun_. Jadi aku ingin aku bisa jadi _Baekhyun_ di kehidupanku yang akan datang._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**19 Agustus 2011**_

_Dia sudah membunuh bayiku, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya,.?_

_Aku sudah berusaha untuk membencinya, tapi tidak bisa,.! Wae,.?_

_Kau tahu semenjak kejadian itu Luhan jadi perhatian padaku. Tapi kenapa hatiku terasa sakit, bukankah seharusnya aku senang,.? Bukankah itu yang aku harapkan selama ini,.?_

_Luhan melihatku,!_

_Tapi..._

_Kenapa baru sekarang dia dia melihatku, perhatian padaku, sedangkan waktuku didunia ini hanya tinggal menghitung hari,.!_

_Aku tidak boleh memberinya harapan palsu. Aku harus meninggalkannya sebelum semuanya terlambat._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**22 Agustus 2011**_

_Aku tidak bisa membuat Luhan semakin menyukaiku. Sebaiknya aku akhiri semuanya sekarang._

_Aku sudah meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol. Karena hanya Luhan yang tidak disukai Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menyetujui ide gilaku._

_Apa,.? Kenapa kau bertanya apa yang akan kulakukan dengan Chanyeol,.?_

_Baiklah,, karena kau temanku selain Chanyeol, maka aku akan memberitahumu._

_Aku akan mencium Chanyeol dihadapan Luhan setelah aku memberikan surat ceraiku padanya. Aakh tepatnya berciuman._

_Bukankah itu ide yang bagus. Aku yakin Luhan akan segera menandatangani surat cerai yang kuberikan setelah melihat aku berciuman dengan Chanyeol._

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

"Jeball Yeoll ah,, kau harus membantuku." Rengek Minseok.

"Kenapa harus aku Min, kenapa,.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena Luhan tidak menyukaimu, aku yakin setelah dia melihat kau dan aku berciuman, dia akan langsung setuju dengan keputusanku untuk menceraikannya."

"Baiklah, aku mau melakukannya karena aku ingin membantumu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Lalu jika kau menyerahkan semua hartamu padanya, bukankah dia akan merasa bahagia. Dan bukankah kau harus melakukan pengobatan dengan uang itu,.?"

"Biarkan saja. Aku yakin dia bisa menjaga perusahaan ayahku dengan baik. Dan mengenai pengobatan, aku tidak berniat untuk melakukannya. Untuk apa aku melakukannya jika pada akhirnya aku akan mati juga."

"Min, kenapa kau selalu putus asa seperti itu. Tidak ada salahnya melakukan pengobatan. Bukankah keajaiban itu selalu ada."

"Aku tau keajaiban itu selalu ada. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika keajaiban itu akan datang padaku."

"Kalau begitu tinggallah di rumahku setelah kau bercerai nanti." Pinta Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah Yeoll ah,, aku masih punya sedikit tabungan untuk menyewa apartemen kecil."

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu tinggal di apartemen kecil. Setidaknya jika kau tinggal denganku, ada orang yang mengawasi dan menjagamu di rumah saat aku tidak ada."

"Yeoll ahh,, kau begitu baik padaku. bagaimana caraku membalas semua kebaikanmu?"

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

Luhan menutup bukunya dan kembali menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flasback**

**.**

**.**

Minseok menghubungi Luhan.

"Yoboseyo,. Minseok ahh." Sapa Luhan dengan ramah.

"Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang,.?"

"Tentu saja, kau mau bertemu dimana,.?"

"Aku menunggumu di "Muggle Bean Shop"."

"Bukankah itu Coffee Shop yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantorku,.?"

"Ya kau benar, cepatlah datang.!"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku segera kesana."

Minseok menutup sambungan telponnya.

5 menit kemudian Luhan datang menghampiri Minseok yang sudah menunggunya. Luhan datang dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ayo bicaralah,?" Luhan masih tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak mau memesan Coffee dulu,.?"

"Tidak, aku akan minum coffee dari cangkirmu."

"Mwo,.! Baiklah,.!" Minseok mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berukuran A4 dan menyerahkan amplop tersebut pada Luhan.

"Apa ini,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Bukalah,.!" Perintah Minseok.

Luhan pun membuka amplop tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat mengetahui apa isi dari amplop tersebut. Amplop tersebut berisi surat cerai dari Minseok.

"M-minseok aah apa maksudnya ini,.?" Tanya Luhan.

Minseok menutup matanya lalu menarik nafas dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis dihadapan Luhan.

"Hhaaaaahhhh,.! Aku lelah Lu~ aku menyerah.!"

Mata Luhan membola.

"Apa maksudmu menyerah,.?"

"Aku rasa selama ini aku terlalu egois dengan hanya mementingkan perasaanku sendiri tanpa melihat perasaanmu dan Baekhyun. Aku lelah terus mengejarmu sementara yang kau cintai dan yang ada di dalam hatimu hanya ada Baekhyun. Bukan Aku!"

"Aku harap kau bisa menghargai keputusanku untuk bercerai. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan meminta sepeserpun harta gono-gini. Aku akan menyerahkan semua warisan dari ayahku kepadamu."

"Semoga setelah ini selesai, kau bisa kembali meraih kebahagiaanmu bersama Baekhyun." Aku- pamit.

Minseok meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung.

Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Luhan bermaksud mengejar Minseok. Luhan menyusul Minseok hingga sampai di depan rumahnya.

Tapi Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Minseok sedang berciuman dengan Chanyeol di depan rumah mereka.

"Bbukk!" Luhan meninju Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau ingin menceraikanku karena pria ini,.?"

"Jadi akhirnya kau tahu. Kata Minseok sinis. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau selama ini yang kau katakan itu semuanya benar. Tentang aku dan Chanyeol. Aku dan Chanyeol sudah lama berkencan bahkan kami sudah sering tidur bersama saat kau tidak ada di rumah."

"K-Kau,.!" Luhan hendak menampar Minseok namun Chanyeol menahannya. Akhirnya Luhan memilih pergi meninggalkan Minseok dan Chanyeol.

Hati Luhan terasa sakit karena dibohongi oleh Minseok dan Chanyeol.

"Dasar wanita jalang,.! Ternyata kau juga seorang penipu.!"

Back to Minseok dan Chanyeol.

"Min, apa kau baik-baik saja,.?"

"Hmm,, aku baik-baik saja.! Bagaimana denganmu, dia meninjumu,.? Minseok berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Ani, Gwaenchana.!" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Uhuk,,, uhuk uhuk,..!" Minseok betuk-batuk.

"Min, Gwaenchana,.?"

"Uhuk.. uhuk,.!" Minseok kembali batuk-batuk. Minseok melihat tangannya penuh dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Min, batukmu mengeluarkan darah. Sebaiknya kita pergi menemui Dr. Kris sekarang." Ajak Chanyeol.

"Baik, kajja.!" Ajak Minseok. Namun ketika Minseok melangkahkan kakinya, dada Minseok kembali sesak, hidungnya mimisan dan darahnya tak mau berhenti keluar. Chanyeol terkejut dan langsung membantu Minseok menahan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Min Gwaenchana,.?"

"Hm..!" Minseok Pingsan.

Chanyeol langsung membawa Minseok ke Rumah sakit setelah Minseok tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah kejadian itu, Minseok tak pernah sadarkan diri sampai sekarang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**14 Februari 2013**_

Sudah 6 Bulan Minseok koma, tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti selama tiga bulan Luhan merawat Minseok.

Luhan mulai putus asa.

"Minseok, kapan kau akan bangun. Aku sangat merindukanmu.! Cepatlah bangun dan balaskan dendammu padaku,.!" Luhan membenamkan wajahnya disamping Minseok.

Tanpa disangka, Minseok akhirnya sadar dari komanya.

"Euhm memum,.!" Minseok menggeram. Dia tidak bisa bicara karena alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang dimulutnya.

Samar Minseok melihat wajah Luhan.

"Hmmlu~" gumam Minseok tak jelas.

"Minseok Aah~ kau sudah sadar,.?" Luhan sangat senang dan langsung berlari memanggil Kris.

Mendapat kabar kalau Minseok sudah sadar, Kris langsung berlari ke kamar Minseok dan memeriksanya. Sementara Luhan menunggu Kris di Luar.

Di dalam, Luhan melihat Kris tersenyum pada Minseok, lalu Luhan melihat alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang di mulut Minseok di buka oleh asisten Kris.

Kris keluar dari kamar Minseok.

"Tuan Lu~ bisa kita bicara sebentar,.?"

"Tentu saja Dokter." Luhan berjalan mengkuti Kris dari belakang.

Di Ruangan Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, tapi ini benar-benar ajaib,.!" Kris tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu Dokter,.?"

"Melihat Minseok sadar dari komanya adalah sebuah keajaiban. Awalnya aku sudah mulai putus asa melihat keadaan Minseok yang tidak berkembang sama sekali. Tapi setelah aku memeriksanya tadi, aku melihat keadaan Minseok cukup baik. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja bangun dari koma yang panjang."

"Jika keadaanya terus membaik maka dia sudah bisa pulang dan bisa melakukan rawat jalan. Bahkan besok atau lusa Minseok sudah bisa pulang jika Minseok mau."

"Jongmallyeo dokter,.? Lalu bagaimana dengan kankernya,.?"

"Tentu saja benar. Mengenai kankernya, kami akan melakukan tes ulang setelah ini."

"Terimakasih dokter, terimakasih,.!" Luhan tersenyum bahagia.

Setelah mendapat kabar baik dari Kris, Luhan langsung berlari menghampiri Minseok sambil menghubungi Chanyeol. Memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa Minseok sudah sadar.

Sesampainya di kamar Minseok.

"Minseok Aah,.!" Panggil Luhan.

"Lu~ bagaimana kau bisa ada disini,.?" Tanya Minseok lemah.

Akhirnya Luhan menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Minseok sakit.

"Jadi, Chanyeol memberikan buku harianku padamu,.?"

"Ne, jeball jangan marah padanya.! Oh ya mengenai ini." Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berukuran A4 lalu merobeknya dihadapan Minseok.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Lu~,.?"

"Aku sudah membatalkan semuanya. Aku tidak setuju untuk bercerai darimu, aku ingin menemanimu sampai kau sembuh lalu menunggumu membalaskan dendammu padaku." kata Luhan.

"Dendam,.? Kenapa aku harus membalas dendam padamu Lu~"

"Karena aku sudah jahat padamu selama ini, jika kau sudah sembuh balaskan semua rasa bencimu padaku."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah membencimu.!" Minseok tersenyum.

"Braakkk!" Seseorang membuka pintu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Minseok Aah,,!" Teriak orang itu.

"Chanyeol Sshi,.!" Minseok tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol datang mengunjunginya.

Luhan tahu kalau Chanyeol juga merindukan Minseok. Luhan pun mengalah dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengobrol berdua. Luhan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Minseok.

"Kau mau kemana Lu~?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menunggu diluar." Jawab Luhan.

"Tapi kau bisa menunggu disini, aku tidak akan lama."

"Gwaenchana,, aku tahu kau juga sangat merindukan Minseok." Luhan menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu pergi keluar.

Kini hanya ada Chanyeol dan Minseok.

"Min, aku sangat merindukanmu. Saat Luhan memberitahuku kalau kau sudah sadar, aku langsung pergi kesini."

"Kenapa kau memberikan buku harianku pada Luhan , Chanyeol Sshi,.?"

"Mianhae Minseok Aahh, aku pikir Luhan harus tahu semuanya."

"Lalu sudah berapa lama aku disini,.?"

"Sudah 6 bulan kau koma disini."

"Mwo,.! 6 Bulan,.? Lalu sekarang bulan apa,.?"

"Sekarang tanggal 14 Februari 2013."

"Ya Tuhan, apa selama itu,.? 14 februari,.? Bukankah itu tanggal pernikahanku dengan Luhan,.?"

"Kau tahu Min, Luhan selalu menungguimu selama kau koma. Dia selalu pulang kesini setiap dia selesai bekerja. Dia juga tinggal disini selama merawatmu, dia hanya pulang kerumah sesekali untuk mengambil baju ganti. Dia juga tak pernah terlihat mabuk dan menemui Baekhyun lagi."

"Begitukah,.? Apa perubahannya sedrastis itu,.?"

"Sepertinya dia sangat menyesal."

Luhan sebenarnya cemburu melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dan Minseok, tapi sekarang Luhan sudah bisa bersikap dewasa dan tidak bertindak kekanak-kanakan.

Saat Chanyeol mengobrol dengan Minseok, dr. Kris datang ke ruangan Minseok hendak melakukan tes lagi pada kanker Minseok.

"Cklek,.!" Kris memasuki ruangan Minseok bersama dua orang asistennya.

"Tuan Park. Maaf menggangu, aku harus membawa Minseok melakukan tes ulang."

"Owh, baik dokter silakan.!"

Setelah dipersilakan, kemudian kedua asisten Kris memindahkan Minseok ke bangsal lain dan membawa Minseok ke ruangan lain untuk melakukan tes ulang pada kanker Minseok.

Setelah satu jam pemeriksaan, akhirnya Minseok keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama Kris. Dan Minseok pun kembali di pindahkan ke ruang rawatnya.

Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung diajak keruangan Kris untuk membicarakan kondisi Minseok.

"Jadi bagaimana dokter,.?" Tanya Luhan dan Kris bersamaan.

"Hasil tesnya baru akan keluar beberapa hari lagi. Tapi kondisi Minseok sekarang sangat baik, jadi jika Minseok ingin pulang Minseok bisa pulang besok."

"Terimakasih dokter, Minseok pasti senang jika tahu kalau dia sudah boleh pulang."

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Kris, Chanyeol langsung pamit pada Luhan dan Minseok karena saat dia pergi menemui Minseok Chanyeol meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Sedangkan Luhan langsung memberitahu kabar baik tentang Minseok yang sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

"Jongmallyeo, apa Dr. Kris benar-benar sudah mengijinkanku pulang,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Benar, Dr. Kris sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku dan Chanyeol."

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Tidak, jangan sekarang. Kris bilang besok baru bisa pulang."

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan begitu, kau jadi terlihat manis." Puji Luhan.

Pipi Minseok memerah, ini pertamakalinya dia mendengar pujian dari Luhan.

"Minseok, kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa,.? Sekarang tanggal 14 Februari 2013."

"Aku tahu, itu tanggal pernikahan kita." Jawab Minseok.

"Kau benar, tidak terasa sudah 2 tahun kita menikah. Mianhae,,!"

"Waeyo Lu?"

"Mianhae, karena selama 2 tahun ini aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Aku sangat jahat padamu." Luhan menundukkan keplanya.

"Aniyo Lu~ nan Gwaenchana.!" Minseok tersenyum. "Bukankah sekarang kau sangat baik padaku,.?"

Luhan tersenyum pada Minseok. "Gomawo,.!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**15 Februari 2012**_

Hari ini Minseok sudah pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Luhan tak mau sedikitpun meninggalkan Minseok sendiri. Luhan selalu membantu apapun yang ingin Minseok lakukan. Bahkan Luhan sudah mengambil Cuti kerja selama satu Minggu karena ingin terus menemani Minseok.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin mengambil Cuti kerja selama mungkin, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan perusahaannya terlalu lama. Akhirnya Luhan hanya mengambil cuti satu minggu, Luhan hanya menemani Minseok sampai Minseok benar-benar bisa berjalan dengan kakinya dan sambil menunggu tes kedua Minseok keluar.

Untuk sementara Minseok menggunakan kursi roda sebagai alat bantunya berjalan. Koma selama 6 bulan membuat kakinya belum bisa berjalan dengan normal.

"Lu~"

"Ne, Minseok Ahh.!"

"Kenapa kau harus mengambil cuti kerja hanya demi aku.?"

"Karena aku ingin menjagamu setidaknya sampai hasil tes keduamu selesai. Baru setelah itu aku akan kembali bekerja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, apa dia tahu tentang aku,.?"

"Jeball jangan bicarakan dia. Aku ingin fokus padamu."

"Kenapa, apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun sedang tidak baik,.?"

"Hmm,,, begitulah...! lebih tepatnya hubunganku dengannya sudah berakhir sejak aku menyesali semuanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Selama Luhan menjaga Minseok di RS, Baekhyun selalu mendatangi Luhan di RS.

"Baby~ kenapa kau harus menjaga dia, biarkan saja dia toh di akan segera mati."

"Diamlah Baekhyun!" Luhan membentak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut karena Luhan membentaknya

"Kenapa kau berubah Lu, apa sekarang kau mulai menyesal dan menyukai dia,.?"

"Kau benar! Kau benar Baekhyun Sshi, aku menyesal telah menyakiti dia selama ini. Aku menyesal~. Aku baru sadar kalau cintanya begitu besar untukku. Bahkan setelah aku membunuh bayi di dalam perutnya dia tetap mencintaiku. Dia tidak membenciku sama sekali. Bagaimana jika itu kau, apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku jika aku membunuh bayi di perutmu,."

"Bayi,? Apa kau tidur dengannya Luhan Sshi,.?"

Luhan tak menjawab.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu~.!" Panggil Minseok.

"Lu~..!"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Owhh Mianhae Minseok Ahh.."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan,.?"

"Ani, tidak ada." Luhan tersenyum pada Minseok.

"Lu~..!"

"Ne Minseok Ahh~"

"Apa ini benar kau,.?"

"Haaahhh,, aku tahu mungkin kau tidak percaya. Tapi ini benar-benar aku. Aku menyesali semuanya. Aku tau ini mungkin terlambat. Kau boleh menceraikanku jika kau sudah sembuh."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika aku tidak sembuh,.?"

"Aku yakin kau bisa sembuh. Maka dari itu lakukanlah Cemo demi aku."

"Aku tidak mau. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa sakitnya melakukan Cemo. Aku tidak mau rambutku habis karena sakit ini."

Minseok menatap nanar pada Luhan. Entah kenapa Minseok merasa sangat sedih dan ketakutan.

Malam ini Minseok dan Luhan tidur bersama. Luhan menggendong Minseok ala Bridal style lalu membaringkannya di kasur. Luhan terus saja menggenggam tangan Minseok bahkan saat akan tidur.

"Lu~ kenapa kau tidak mau melepaskan tanganmu.?"

"Kenapa, apa kau tidak menyukainya,.?"

"Ani Lu~ bukan seperti itu,"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku ingin terus berada disampingmu."

Minseok tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Oh ya, aku sangat bosan sudah dua hari ini terus di rumah."

"Ngg,, kau benar. Apa kau ingin pergi jalan-jalan,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hmmm,, ada satu tempat yang sangat ingin aku kunjungi, apa kau mau menemaniku kesana,.?"

"Kemana itu,.?"

"Aku tidak yakin, bukankah kau takut ketinggian."

"Kenapa, memangnya kau ingin kemana,.?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke Namsan Tower."

"Baiklah, kita pergi besok." Jawab Luhan dengan lantang.

"Apa kau yakin Lu~? Namsan tower lumayan tinggi."

"Kalau kau memang ingin kesana aku rela melawan ketakutanku demi kau." Luhan tesenyum.

"Gomawo Lu~." Minseok membalas senyuman Luhan.

"Mendekatlah." Pinta Luhan.

Minseok mendekat menuruti perintah Luhan. Minseok membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Luhan, lalu Luhan mendekap Minseok. Mereka berdua lalu tertidur.

Keesokan paginya.

"Andwae... Minseok Jeball jangan pergi. Jeball..!" Luhan mengigau.

"Minseok, jeball jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku menyesal telah melukai hatimu, aku mencintaimu Minseok. Jeball jangan pergi."

"Minseok,..!" Luhan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

"Minseok,.!" Luhan mencari sosok Minseok di sampinya. Namun sosok Chubby itu tak ditemukannya.

Luhan melihat tangannya.

'Bukankah semalam aku menggenggam tangannya,.?' Batin Luhan.

"Minseok,.! Minseok,.!" Luhan berlari keluar kamar mencari sosok Chubby yang dicintainya.

"Minseok,.!" Luhan berhenti berteriak ketika melihat sosok Chubby itu sedang sibuk di dapur mereka.

Minseok menyadari sosok namja yang dicintainya itu sedang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Minseok terkejut saat melihat wajah Luhan yang basah oleh keringat dan terlihat seperti orang yang baru bertemu hantu.

Minseok mendorong kursi rodanya menghampiri Luhan yang kini sudah terduduk lemas dilantai.

"Lu~, gwaenchana,.?" Tanya Minseok. Minseok terlihat khawatir. "Apa kau sakit,.?" Minseok menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Luhan.

Luhan menggengam tangan Minseok dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok lalu memeluknya erat.

Minseok hanya terdiam saat melihat suaminya itu begitu aneh pagi ini.

"Lu~, Gwaenchana.?" Sekali lagi Minseok bertanya

"Aku mimpi buruk hari ini. Aku sangat ketakutan." Kata Luhan.

"Mimpi buruk,.? Apa itu tentangku,.?" Tanya Minseok.

Luhan megangguk lalu menangis.

"Memangnya mimpinya seperti apa hingga kau jadi seperti ini,.?" Tanya Minseok lagi.

"Mimpinya sangat menakutkan. Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

"Waeyo,.?"

"Pokoknya kau harus berjanji kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." Kata Luhan lagi.

"Baikah, aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Lu,~"

"Jeongmall,.?" Luhan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Minseok.

"Jeongmall,," Minseok pun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya lalu menautkannya dengan jari kelingking Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan bisa tersenyum.

"Minseok, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sepagi ini disini. Dan bagaimana bisa kau menaiki kursi rodamu,.?"

Minseok tersenyum.

"Aku mencoba untuk belajar berdiri, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Akhirnya aku merangkak menghampiri kursi rodaku. Dan aku di dapur karena aku ingin menyiapkan bekal untuk hari ini, bukankah semalam kau sudah berjanji akan pergi denganku ke Namsan.!"

"Apaaa,,! Jadi kau merangkak,.? Kau kan bisa membangunkanku,.!"

"Kau tidur sangat pulas, lagipula kau pasti lelah harus menggendongku setiap hari."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah lelah menggendongmu. Lain kali jangan berkata seperti itu lagi."

"Baiklah aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi."

"Oh ya, bekal apa yang buat hari ini,.?"

"Aku membuat kimbab dan beberapa makanan lain. Lihatlah,.!"

Luhan melihat semua makanan yang sudah selesai disajikan.

"Apa kau sendiri yang membuat semua ini. Kau pasti kesulitan karena letak kompornya terlalu tinggi."

"Ani, lagipula yang kumasak hanya sedikit dan aku tidak menggunakan kompor yang di atas, aku menggunakan kompor elektrik yang kusimpan di bawah lemari." Jawab Minseok sambil menunjuk sebuah kompor di atas meja kecil.

"Syukurlah..." kata Luhan.

Pukul 9 pagi, Minseok dan Luhan sudah siap dengan semua perbekalan mereka. Hari ini Luhan sudah berjanji akan menemani Minseok ke Namsan tower.

"Lu~, aku ingin naik kereta gantung. Jadi kita ke namsan naik kereta gantung."

Luhan sedikit parno saat mendengar kata kereta gantung. Tapi Luhan sudah berjanji akan melawan ketakutannya demi menemani Minseok.

"Baiklah, kita ke Namsan naik kereta gantung."

"Gomawo baby,.!" Minseok menyembunyikan wajahnya karena dia malu. Malu karena memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan baby.

Luhan tersenyum. "Cheonma Honey,.!"

Saat ini Luhan dan Minseok sedang berada didalam kereta gantung. Minseok tahu kalau Luhan sedang ketakutan, karena saat didalam kereta gantung, Luhan tidak mau berdiri. Luhan lebih memilih berjongkok disamping kursi roda Minseok.

Minseok sempat ingin membatalkan keinginannya untuk menaiki kereta gantung, tapi Luhan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Lu, sebaiknya kita tidak usah naik." Kata Minseok.

"Wae,.?"

"Aku khawatir denganmu." Jawab Minseok.

"Aigoo,, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa naik kereta gantung kok." Jawab Luhan..

Perjalanan ke Namsan menaiki kereta gantung membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit. Luhan sangat bahagia saat akhirnya 10 menit itu baru saja berlalu.

"Akhirnya kita sampai." Luhan tersenyum bahagia.

"Kajja,..!" Luhan mendorong kursi roda Minseok sedangkan Minseok memegang bekal mereka di pangkuannya.

Luhan terus berjalan menuju Namsan Tower sambil terus melihat pemandangan indah disekeliling mereka. Dan akhirnya setelah 5 menit berjalan, Akhirnya Minseok dan Luhan sampai di Namsan.

"Kau sudah siap Honey,?" Tanya Luhan.

Minseok mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka pun memasuki Namsan tower, menaiki lift. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di atas sana.

Luhan terus tersenyum saat melihat Minseok nya terlihat bahagia.

'Aku rela melawan ketakutanku terhadap ketinggian asal kau bahagia. Jika kau menyuruhku untuk terjun dari sini, aku akan melakukannya jika itu bisa membuatmu sembuh, jika itu bisa menghapus semua kesalahanku padamu.' Batin Luhan.

Setelah puas melihat pemandangan Korea melalui teropong yang disediakan di Namsan, Minseok mengajak Luhan untuk membeli gembok cinta.

"Kajja kita beli gembok itu, menuliskan sesuatu disana. Dan melemparkan kuncinya sejauh mungkin."

"Apa itu tidak terlalu kekanakan Minseok ahh. Menuliskan sesuatu diatas gembok. Bukankah kita ini sudah dewasa."

Minseok menunjukkan puppy eyesnya dihadapan Luhan. Matanya terlihat sudah akan menangis.

"Aigooo,.! Baiklah, kajja.!" Luhan akhirnya menuruti keinginan Minseok. Membeli gembok pasangan dan menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya.

"Apa yang kau tulis,.?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengintip Minseok.

"Andwae, kau tidak boleh tahu,.!" Jawab Minseok, tapi Minseok sendiri ingin mengintip tulisan Luhan.

"Bagaimana denganmu,.?"

"Kau juga tidak boleh tahu." Balas Luhan.

Setelah selesai dengan tulisannya, mereka memasangkan gembok tersebut tanpa melihat apa yang mereka masing2 tulis, lalu melemparkan kuncinya sejauh mungkin.

Merekapun beranjak pergi dari sana untuk segera menikmati bekal mereka.

Entah memang gembok itu rusak atau sebuah pertanda buruk. Gembok Milik Minseok tiba-tiba patah sesaat setelah Luhan dan Minseok pergi dari sana.

Luhan dan Minseok terlihat sangat bahagia sekali. Mereka sedang menikmati bekal mereka di kursi taman dekat Namsan Tower.

"Aku tidak tahu jika masakanmu seenak ini."

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah mau mencobanya."

"Mianhae,.!"

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau mengucapkan kata maaf padaku,."

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

"Sudah sore, apa kau masih ingin disini,.?"

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang,.! aku lelah sekali."

"Baiklah, kajja kita pulang,.!" ajak Luhan.

"Uhuk.. uhuk..!" Minseok batuk darah lagi. Dadanya kembali sesak.

"Minseok Aah,..!" Luhan sangat khawatir.

"Kajja sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit.!" Ajak Luhan lalu menggendong Minseok ke dalam mobilnya.

"Andwae, nan Gwaenchana,.! Aku ingin pulang saja."

"Tapi,.!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu istirahat.!"

Luhan tak bisa menolak keinginan Minseok. Akhirnya Luhan menuruti Minseok untuk tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di Rumah, Luhan langsung membawa Minseok beristirahat di kamar.

"Ini pasti karena kelelahan. Lain kali jangan melakukan sesuatu yang berat seperti tadi pagi. Kau belum sehat betul Honey,.!" Luhan mengelap keringat didahi Minseok.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Jawab Minseok.

"Sekarang istirahatlah." Pinta Luhan.

Saat Luhan hendak berdiri Minseok menarik tangan Luhan.

"Waeyo,.? Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu."

Luhan kembali duduk disamping Minseok.

"Aku ingin duduk." Pinta Minseok. lalu Luhan membantu Minseok untuk duduk.

"Kau ingin bicara apa lagi Honey, bukankah masih ada waktu lain untuk berbicara."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menunggu. Aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang." Kata Minseok sambil menahan sakit di dadanya.

'Aku takut aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.' Batin Minseok.

"Baiklah, katakanlah,.!" Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku ingin merayakan ulangtahunku denganmu besok,.!"

"Besok,.? Tapi ulang tahunmu masih satu bulan lagi honey,.!"

"Satu bulan sangat lama. Aku tidak mau menunggu, aku takut jika aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunku tahun ini." Kata Minseok.

"Yaakk kenapa kau berkata sperti itu Minseok Ahh."

Minseok menangis sambil memegang erat dadanya.

"Aku- aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan sampai hari ulang tahunku."

Luhan ikut menangis dan memeluk Minseok.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara seperti ini, hasil tes mu akan keluar besok. Aku yakin kau masih bisa sembuh."

"Kankerku stadium akhir Lu~. Mana mungkin bisa disembuhkan."

"Jeball jangan berkata seerti itu Honey. Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanku."

"Tapi aku sangat ingin merayakan ulang tahunku besok." Minseok masih memaksa.

"Andwae, aku tidaak mau." Jawab Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu kita rayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita saja. Tidak apa-apa kan terlewat beberapa hari,.?"

Hati Luhan sangat sakit mendengar Minseok terus memaksa ingin merayakan ulang tahun bersamanya. Seolah-olah Minseok akan segera pergi dari dunia ini.

"Baiklah, kita rayakan ulang tahun perikahan kita yang kedua. Lalu setelah itu, bulan depan kita rayakan ulang tahunmu, dan bulan depannya lagi kita rayakan ulang tahunku."

"Baiklah, aku setuju,.!" Minseok tersenyum.

"Kumohon, jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Kau membuatku takut."

"Chu~" Luhan mencium bibir Minseok agak lama. Minseok mengangguk setelah Luhan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku ganti baju dulu sebentar, lalu setelah itu kita tidur." Kata Luhan.

"Ne,,!" Jawab Minseok.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Luhan selalu menggenggam tangan Minseok saat tidur. Luhan mengusap rambut Minseok, lalu mengecupnya setelah Minseok terlelap.

Hari ini Luhan tidak bisa tidur, setelah mimpi buruk yang hadir tadi pagi, Minseok yang kembali batu darah, dan Minseok yang tiba-tiba ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya yang masih satu bulan lagi.

Luhan tak tidur semalaman. Yang dia lakukan hanya berbaring disamping Minseok yang tertidur pulas, mengusap rambutnya, sesekali menangis dan mengecup dahi ataupun bibir Cherry Minseok.

Matahari pagi menyinari kamar Minseok dan Luhan pagi ini. Karena kelelahan, Minseok bangun kesiangan. Minseok mencari sosok suaminya, namun dia tidak ada disampingnya.

"Lu~, baby,.!" Panggil Minseok. Entah kenapa Minseok sangat ketakutan saat berada di kamar sendirian.

"Lu~,.!" Minseok kembali berteriak memanggil nama Luhan, namun tak ada jawaban dari orang yang dipanggilnya.

Minseok kembali ketakutan, dia berusaha bangun dari ranjangnya. Berusaha untuk menggapai kursi roda yang teretak tidak jauh dari ranjangnya namun begitu sulit digapai Minseok.

"Bruukkkk,..! Prranggg,.!" Minseok terjatuh dari ranjang dan mengenai gelas berisi air putih yang disediakan Luhan untuk Minseok.

Luhan yang sedang mencoba membuat sarapan pagi itu langsung berlari ke kamarnya saat mendengar suara gedebuk dan suara benda pecah.

"Minseok Ahh,.!" Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Minseok isterinya sedang merangkak menghampiri kursi rodanya.

Luhan mengahampiri Minseok. Minseok yang melihat Luhan menghampirinya langsung memeluknya erat saat melihat Luhan kini sudah ada di depan matanya.

Minseok menangis.

"Waeyo Honey,.? Kenapa kau menangis,.? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan turun dari ranjangmu,.!"

"Kau kemana saja,? Aku takut, aku takut,.!" Minseok semakin erat memeluk Luhan dan terus menangis.

"Aku takut karena kau tidak ada di sampingku. Aku takut sendirian di kamar." Jawab Minseok sambil terus terisak.

"Tenanglah aku sudah ada disini." Luhan mengusap pelan rambut Minseok dan mengecupnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku takut,.!"

"Tidak, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Jawab Luhan.

Sebenarnya Minseok ketakutan karena dia bermimpi buruk. Dia bermimpi bertemu ayah dan ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Yang membuat Minseok ketakutan adalah, dia melihat sosok bertubuh besar dengan pakaian serba putih yang terus menerus mengajaknya untuk ikut dengannya.

Setelah kejadian pagi itu, Luhan terus membawa Minseok kemanapun dia pergi karena Minseok tidak mau ditinggal sendiri. Bahkan Minseok rela ikut menemani Luhan mandi saking takutnya ditinggal sendirian.

"Aku mau mandi sebentar. Kau tunggu di depan pintu ne,.!" Pinta Luhan.

"Ani, aku tidak mau. Aku mau ikut masuk ke dalam." Rengek Minseok.

"Jeball aku takut. Kalau perlu kita mandi bersama saja. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak mandi, bahkan saat akan pergi ke Namsan pun kau tidak mengijinkanku mandi."

'Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan,.? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini.? Kau tidak seperti biasanya.' Batin Luhan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mandi bersama.! Apa kau tidak takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu,.?" Goda Luhan.

"Ani, aku tidak takut, lebih baik kau melakukan sesuatu padaku daripada kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini." Jawab Minseok.

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi apa yang Minseok katakan. Lagipula Luhan hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin dia melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya saat keadaan Minseok seperti itu.

"Kajja. kita mandi, setelah itu kita pergi untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita."

Di dalam kamar mandi, Luhan sudah menyiapkan air dengan busa.

Minseok sedikit malu saat dia melihat Luhan telanjang bulat dihadapannya. Dia juga malu saat harus bertelanjang dihadapan Luhan. Apalagi saat Luhan menggendongnya menuju bath tub dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

Mereka berdua mandi di dalam bath tub.

Entah kenapa suasana pagi itu begitu panas. Padahal mereka berdua sedang berrendam di dalam air dingin.

Jantung keduanya berdetak cepat. Sedangkan Luhan berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh Minseok sama sekali. Padahal entah sejak kapan junior Luhan sudah berdiri dari tempatnya. Seandainya saja tidak ada busa sabun yang menutupi bathtub, mungkin Minseok bisa melihat junior Luhan yang sudah berdiri itu.

Tanpa disangka, Minseok malah mendekati Luhan. Wajah Luhan dan Minseok sangat dekat hingga Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Minseok.

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti itu. Apalagi saat Minseok mendekatkan bibirnya dan menciumnya.

"Chu~" Minseok mencium Luhan. Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Akhirnya Luhan membalas ciuman Minseok. Tapi kali ini tak sekasar dulu. Luhan melakukannya dengan lembut.

Luhan mendesah saat tiba-tiba tangan Minseok menggenggam juniornya. "Mhhhhhh,.!"

"Hentikan Honey, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Kau masih sakit." Kata Luhan.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja. Jadi lakukalah. Aku yang menginginkannya." Minseok kembali mencium Luhan.

Luhan tak mau kalah dengan Minseok. dia mulai menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Minseok, sedikit liar namun tetap lembut. Luhan menekan tengkuk Minseok, perlahan tangannya mulai turun menyentuh dada Minseok yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar namun begitu padat.

"Mmmmmhhhhh!" Minseok mendesah.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, akhirnya Luhan menurunkan tangannya menuju dada dan butt Minseok, sesekali dia meremas dada dan butt sexy Minseok. Membuat sang pemilik mendesah nikmat. Tak lupa tangan Minseok yang terus mengocok kejantanan Luhan dibawah sana.

Luhan benar-benar sudah tidak sabar. Saat merasakan miliknya terus menegang dan membesar, ditariknya Minseok ke atas pangkuannya. Dan mulai memasukkan junior miliknya secara perlahan.

"Ngghhhh,,,!" Minseok kembali mendesah saat junior Luhan berhasil memasukinya jauh kedalam sana.

Perlahan-lahan Luhan mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya dilubang Minseok.

"Nggghhh,.! Sssshhhhh..!" Minseok terus mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Hon-ney,.! Mian-hae. Du-lu ak-ku tidak melaku-kannya dengan bai-ik,.!" Kata Luhan sambil terus mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minseok yang berada diatas pangkuannya.

"An-niihh, kare- Aahhhhh..!" Minseok tak bisa meneruskan jawabannya. Dia hanya bisa memeluk Luhan dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Luhan.

Mereka kembali saling melumat bibir, kali ini gerakan mereka lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Sementara Luhan terus menyodok lubang Minseok tanpa ampun.

"Yes, baby thereeehhhh aaaaahhhh,.!" Teriak Minseok saat junior Luhan berhasil menyentuh G–Spotnya.

"Aaahhhh,..!" desahan Luhan terasa sangat berat.

Luhan semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat dirasanya miliknya akan segera keluar.

"Fasterrrhhh Aaahhhh... Faasssterrrrhhhh.. theree Ngggghhhh Ssshhhhh.."

Suara teriakan Minseok yang sangat sexy membuat Luhan semakin bersemangat menggenjot lubang Minseok.

Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Aaaaaaakkkhhhhhh,.!" Mereka berdua mencapai orgsme bersama.

Sesaat setelah melakukan hubungan sex, Minseok merasa dadanya kembali sakit dan sesak. Hidungnya kembali mengeluarkan darah. Beruntung saat itu Luhan sedang beranjak dari bath tub. Luhan sedang membersihkan tubuhnya. Sesegera mungkin Minseok mencuci darah yang keluar dari hidungnya itu. Dan beruntung darah itu tidak terus menerus keluar seperti dulu.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya sendiri, Luhan menggendong Minseok dan membantu Minseok membersihkan diri.

"Gomawo Lu~. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini." Kata Minseok sambil membasuh kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba kepala Minseok terasa pusing saat air jatuh dikepalanya. Namun Minseok masih bisa menahannya.

Setelah mandi bersama dan berganti pakaian, Luhan membawa Minseok menuju sebuah butik. Membelikannya gaun cantik berwarna putih tulang. Lalu membawa Minseok ke sebuah salon kecantikan.

Setelah satu jam menunggu. Akhirnya Minseok sudah selesai dengan dandanan barunya juga dengan gaun baru yang dibelikan Luhan. Sesaat sebelum keluar dari salon, Minseok dan Luhan berpapasan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya ampuunn bukankah ini Kim minseok,.? ternyata kau masih hidup. Kupikir kau sudah mati,.! Ck." Ejek Baekhyun.

"Byun Baek Hyun,.!" Teriak Luhan.

"Tidak apa Lu~ biarkan saja."

"Hey kau Xi Luhan.. nasibmu sangat mengenaskan, sebentar lagi isteri kesayanganmu akan mati meninggalkanmu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak mau kembali padamu karena aku sudah punya kekasih yang lebih kaya darimu."

Baekhyun memeluk kekasih barunya. Namja jangkung dengan kulit putih pucat dan wajah dingin. "Sehun sayang Kajja kita pergi.!" Ajak Baekhyun pada kekasih barunya yang benama Oh Sehun.

"Isshhh,, gadis itu,.! Aku menyesal sudah mengenalnya." Kata Luhan.

"Jangan begitu Lu~. Walapun begitu dia pernah mengisi hidupmu." Kata Minseok.

Minseok kembali merasakan sakit di dadanya.

"Honey, Gwaenchana,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ah, ne Gwaenchana. Tadi hanya sedikit sakit disini." Minseok menunjuk dadanya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah pergi, kita ke rumah sakit saja." Ajak Luhan.

"Ani, aku sudah berdandan secantik ini. Kau tidak boleh mengingkari janjimu padaku." Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi Honey, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Jeball,.!" Minseok merengek.

"Baiklah..!" lagi-lagi Luhan tak bisa menolak keinginan Minseok.

Tepat pukul 7.30 malam Minseok dan Luhan sampai di sebuah tempat yang sudah Luhan rancang khusus untuk merayakan aniversary pernikahan mereka yang kedua.

Lilin-lilin menjadi penerang perjalanan mereka menuju sebuah meja berisi makanan dan kue bertahtakan lilin angka 2.

Luhan terus mendorong kursi roda Minseok. Mereka melewati sebuah jembatan kayu sebelum akhirnya sampai di meja yang sudah Luhan siapkan.

"Lu~ apa kau yang menyiapkan semua ini,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya menyuruh seorang teman untuk melakukannya karena kau tidak mau di tinggalkan."

"Ahhh iya aku lupa. Bukankah seharian tadi kau selalu bersamaku." Kata Minseok.

"Jadi siapa yang kau suruh untuk menyiapkan ini semua,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Dia,.!" Luhan menunjuk seorang namja yang sedang berdiri dekat meja.

"Chanyeol Sshi,.!" Minseok tersenyum saat bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Chanyeol belum sempat mengunjungi Minseok sepulangnya Minseok dari Rumah sakit.

"Chanyeol Aah, jadi kau yang membantu Luhan menyiapkan semua ini,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Ne, Luhan terus merengek padaku agar menyiapkan tempat spesial untukmu. Apa kau suka Minseok Ahh,.? "

Minseok mengangguk. "Gomawo,.!" lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencan kalian, jadi sebaiknya aku pergi." Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Minseok dan Luhan.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Luhan menggendong tubuh Minseok memindahkannya ke kursi. Lalu Luhan duduk di kursi di depan Minseok.

"Bagaimana, apa kau suka,.?"

"Ini sangat indah." Jawab Minseok.

"Dulu, kau yang membelikanku hadiah, sekarang giliranku yang memberikanmu hadiah."

"Apa itu,.?"

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi cincin.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi." Kata Luhan.

Minseok terharu. Tanpa terasa dia menitikan air matanya. Namun tiba-tiba dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

"Minseok ah.. Minseok Ah,.!" Panggil Luhan. Minseok merasa tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Lemas, sangat lemas hingga Minseok terjatuh dari kursinya.

Minseok,.! Pekik Luhan seraya menghampiri Minseok. Luhan bermaksud membawa Minseok ke rumah sakit namun lagi-lagi Minseok menolak.

"Jeball kali ini menurutlah padaku. kita pergi ke rumah sakit." Pinta Luhan. Luhan sudah tidak kuat melihat Minseok kesakitan seperti itu. "Seharusnya tadi siang kita tidak melakukannya, kau pasti lelah karena itu." Luhan kembali menangis.

"Nghh Hmmmppp. Jangan berkata seperti itu Lu~. Hal yang kita lakukan tadi siang adalah moment terindah bagiku. Bahkan jika aku harus mati setelah itu, aku rela." Jawab Minseok.

"Ssshshhhh,.!" Luhan menutup bibir Minseok dengan jari telunjuknya. "Berhenti berbicara tentang kematian."

"Kajja kita ke rumah sakit sekarang.!" Luhan akan membopong tubuh Minseok.

"Ani, berhenti,.! Aku tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana. Aku ingin disini. Aku belum meniup lilinnya dan kau belum memakaikan cincin yang kau berikan padaku."

"Tapi Min, tubuhmu sekarang sangat dingin." Luhan memakaikan jas miliknya pada Minseok.

"Sekarang sudah tidak dingin lagi. Jadi biarkan aku lebih lama menikmati suasana disini." Ucap Minseok lemah.

Minseok menatap ke arah sebuah jembatan kayu yang sempat mereka lewati. Dia melihat bayangan ibu dan ayahnya juga sosok tinggi berbaju putih yang mendatanginya di dalam mimpi. Kali ini Minseok tidak ketakutan lagi karena ada Luhan yang sedang memeluknya. Minseok tersenyum pada bayangan ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku ingin duduk di kursi lagi." Luhan pun menggendong Minseok dan mendudukkan kembali Minseok di kursi.

"Palli, nyalakan lilinnya lalu pakaikan cincinnya di jariku."

Luhan pun menyalakan lilinya dengan mata berlinang.

"Hey,, jangan menangis, aku tidak akan pergi kemna-mana,.! Uhuk uhuk,.!" Minseok kembali terbatuk.

**Saengil Chukae hamnida**

**Saengil Chukae hamnida**

**Saengil Chukae to wedding aniversary**

**Saengil Chukae hamnida...**

Minseok bertepuk tangan sendiri lalu meniup lilinnya.

"Kajja pakaikan cincinnya." Kata Minseok dengan wajah ceria. Tak terlihat sedikitpun kalau baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia kesakitan.

Luhan mengambil cincinnya lalu memakaikannya di jari manis Minseok.

"Whoaaaa... ini cantik,.!" Teriak Minseok penuh semangat. "Gomawo baby,.~!" kata Minseok dengan senyuman cerianya.

"Berhenti bersikap ceria seperti itu Kim Minseok. Aku tahu kau sedang kesakitan.!" Bentak Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kepura-puraan isterinya itu.

Minseok terdiam. "Tapi aku benar-benar bahagia, aku tidak berbohong."

"Berhenti,.! Jebal kau membuat hatiku pedih.!" Kata Luhan.

"M-Mianhae,," Minseok menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau ingin pergi dariku sekarang, apa sudah waktunya.?" Luhan berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Minseok terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Seolah Luhan tahu kalau hari ini Minseok akan meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimana jika iya.? Seharian ini orang itu trus mengajakku pergi meninggalkamu, tapi aku bersikeras meminta waktu agar aku bisa menikmati waktuku bersamamu." Minseok akhirnya menangis begitupun Luhan.

"Siapa orang itu. Biar aku bicara padanya agar dia tidak membawamu pergi.!" Teriak Luhan.

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya. Walaupun sekarang dia berdiri di belakangmu."

Luhan berbalik seolah-olah melihat sosok yang disebutkan Minseok lalu berteriak pada angin.

"Kumohon jangan bawa Minseok ku pergi. Aku belum sempat membuatnya bahagia,.!" Luhan menangis.

"Siapapun kau. Tolong jangan bawa isteriku pergi,.!" Luhan lemas dan terduduk di tanah.

Minseok menangis melihat suaminya seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa saat, Luhan mulai bisa menerima kenyataan walaupun mungkin itu sakit.

"Apa masih ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, atau apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan,.?" Tanya Luhan sambil menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh lagi.

"Aku mau duduk disana sambil menatap bintang." Jawab Minseok sambil menunjuk ke arah jembatan kayu yang mereka lewati tadi.

"Baiklah,.!" Dengan berat hati Luhan membopong tubuh Minseok menuju jembatan itu. Mendudukkan Minseok disana setelah menyingkirkan beberapa lilin yang menjadi penunjuk jalan mereka di kegelapan. Dan Luhan pun duduk di samping Minseok.

Minseok menatap wajah Luhan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Lu~.!" Panggil Minseok.

"Hmmm,.." gumam Luhan tak jelas.

"Jika aku pergi nanti, kau harus bisa hidup lebih baik dari sekarang ne." Minseok berusaha tegar.

"Ne,.!" Jawab Luhan. Air matanya mulai jatuh.

"Makanlah dengan baik walaupun aku tidak memasakkannya untukmu."

"Ne.!" Air mata Luhan semakin deras.

"Tetaplah menjadi Luhan yang selalu kucintai."

"Ne,.!" Luhan terus menangis setiap menjawab perkataan Minseok.

Carilah isteri yang lebih baik dariku dan perlakukan dia dengan baik juga.

"Aku tidak mau, hanya kau isteri terbaikku."

"Jangan begitu Lu~, kau harus terus melanjutkan hidupmu walaupun aku sudah tidak ada disampingmu."

"Lalu~" dada Minseok semakin terasa sakit. Minseok berusaha menahannya.

"Lalu, jika kau merindukanku, apa kau bisa melihat bintang yang itu,.?" Minseok menunjuk sebuah bintang yang paling terang.

"Jika kau merindukanku lihatlah bintang itu, anggap saja setelah aku pergi aku berubah wujud jadi bintang itu." Minseok akhirnya menangis.

Luhan mengusap rambut Minseok lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Lu~, kau tahu. Mungkin kau pernah membacanya di diary ku. Aku pernah menulis keinginanku untuk menjadi Oh Sehun jika aku berreinkarnasai di kehidupan selanjutnya."

"Ne, aku membaca bagian itu." Jawab Luhan dengan suara isakannya.

"Hari ini aku ingin mencabut keinginan itu. Jika aku di beri kesempatan hidup kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan tetap memilih dilahirkan sebagai Kim Minseok yang menjadi Isteri Xi Luhan walaupun Xi Luhan tidak mencintainya."

"Aku rela jika di kehidupan mendatang aku mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dan mendapatkan penyakit yang sama seperti sekarang. Asal kau ada disampingku seperti saat ini. Aku sudah sangat bahagia."

Luhan dan Minseok manangis.

"Lu~.. apa kau ingin tahu apa yang kutulis di gembok cinta saat kita pergi ke Namsan,.?"

"Bukankah kau tidak boleh mengatakannya,.?"

"Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya." Minseok kembali merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat didadanya. Namun tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja sesaat kemudian.

"Aku meminta kebahagiaan untukmu,.!" Jawab Minseok.

"Aku hanya akan bahagia jika kau ada disampingku."

"Lu~ bolehkah aku tidur di pundakmu~." Tubuh Minseok gemetar, tangannya mulai terasa dingin.

"Tidurlah,." Jawab Luhan dengan berat hati.

"Maukah kau memelukku, disini dingin sekali." Minseok menggigil.

Luhan memeluk Minseok dengan erat sambil terus terisak.

"Mianhae aku tidak bisa memegang janjiku padamu untuk tidak meninggalkanmu." Kata Minseok. Kemudian hening.

"Minseok,.! Minseok,.! apa kau sudah tidur,.?"

"Belum Lu~" Jawab Minseok kemudian hening kembali.

"Minseok,.! Minseok,.!" Luhan kembali memanggil Minseok.

"Kenapa kau terus memanggilku Lu~ bagaimana aku bisa tidur." Ucap Minseok.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggilmu. Tidurlah." Kemudian hening kembali.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan menangis tanpa suara.

Kepala Minseok yang tadinya bersandar di pundaknya terjatuh, tangannya semakin dingin dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

Luhan terus menangis ketika tiba-tiba kepala Minseok terjatuh dari pundaknya.

Luhan berteriak histeris.

"Minseok Aahhh kenapa kau meninggalkanku,.!" Luhan meraung tak mau melepaskan Minseok dari pelukannya.

"Minseok Ahhh,.! Jeball ireona,.!"

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol dan Kris tiba di tempat Minseok dan Luhan merayakan aniversary kedua pernikahan mereka.

Keduanya berlari menghampiri Luhan. Keduanya Melihat Luhan sedang memeluk Minseok sambil duduk di tepi jembatan kayu.

"Luhan,.! Hah hah hah..." Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak- mengangkat ponselmu eoh? Kita harus membawa kembali Minseok ke rumah sakit. Hasil tes nya mengatakan kalau kanker Minseok semakin parah dan sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.! Kita harus memaksanya melakukan Cemo untuk pertolongan pertama lalu setelah itu kita cari pendonor hati untuknya."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Yang Chanyeol dan Kris dengar hanya sebuah isakan kecil dari bibir Luhan.

"Luhan,.!" Panggil Kris sambil menyentuh pundak Luhan.

Luhan menoleh pada keduanya lalu menangis sejadinya.

Chanyeol melihat wajah pucat Minseok dan tubuh Minseok yang terkulai di pangkuan Luhan.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Andwae, Lu~ katakan padaku kalau Minseok baik-baik saja."

Luhan tak menjawab. Dia hanya terus menangis memanggil nama Minseok.

"Aarrrrgggg,.!" Chanyeol meraung, Chanyeol menangis. Dia meninju pohon dihadapannya. Lalu terduduk disamping jasad Minseok.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Minseok Aah,, kenapa secepat ini eoh,.? Min,...!" Chanyeol terus menangis.

Melihat pemandangan mengharukan dihadapannya, Kris tak bisa menahan air matanya. Kris ikut menangisi kepergian Minseok.

**.**

**.**

****RouruKim****

**.**

**.**

Satu bulan kemudian.

**26 Maret 2013**

**News.**

**Sebuah berita duka datang dari pemilik perusahaan K Corportion. Tuan Xi Luhan ditemukan tewas bunuh diri di dalam kamarnya. Diduga beliau mengalami stress berat setelah kepergian isterinya satu bulan yang lalu yang meninggal karena sakit kanker.**

**Ini semua terlihat dari sebuah bukti surat wasiat yang di pegang oleh beliau di lokasi kejadian. Isi surat tersebut mengatakan kalau dia sangat merindukan isterinya. Beliau juga mengatakan kalau seluruh hartanya akan di sumbangkan ke rumah sakit yang khusus menangani kanker tempat isterinya dulu dirawat.**

**Saya Park Ji Eun dari Korean Global News melaporkan dari TKP.**

Chanyeol sangat sedih saat melihat jasad Luhan di TKP.

'Kenapa kau harus pergi dengan cara seperti ini.' Batin Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tengah duduk sambil menulis sesuatu di buku diary Minseok,

Isteriku Kim Minseok...

Aku sangat merindukanmu

Setiap hari aku memandang bintang di langit

Berharap bisa mengurangi rasa rinduku padamu

Tapi itu tidak bisa membuat rasa rinduku berkurang sama sekali

Kau tahu, berat rasanya hidup tanpamu. Aku benar-benar kehilanganmu.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk hidup bahagia seperti yang kau inginkan

Tapi, Aku tidak bisa melakukannya

Bayanganmu terus hadir di mataku, di hatiku di setiap hembusan nafasku

Mianhae, aku tidak bisa memegang janjiku padamu untuk hidup bahagia setelah kepergianmu

Aku ingin menemuimu agar aku bisa memelukmu.

Dan aku ingin menyumbangkan semua hartaku ke rumah sakit tempat kau dirawat dulu.

Aku harap kau menyetujuinya. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kita akan bertemu.

Luhan merobek kertas tersebut, melipat lalu menyimpannya di dalam saku bajunya. Setelah itu Luhan membuka laci meja tempatnya menulis dan mengambil sebuah botol berisi pil. Luhan mengambil obat tidur yang dia letakkan di dalam laci meja tersebut lalu meminumnya dengan dosis berlebihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Huwaaaa akhirnya End juga. Semoga ceritanya gak mengecewakan ne. Dan jangan pada nangis... ;-(


End file.
